XANA!
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Jeremie's paranoidiness is fun and I was very bored. If you want to add on just put it in a review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Affa, I don't own any of the other characters here.**

**I watched Seeing is Beliving recentlly, and I thought Jeremie was being REALLY paranoid (even though he was completely right)**

**Also for some reason it's really easy and fun to make fun of that little blonde genius, especially his paranoidiness.  
**

* * *

Ulrich: Hey has anyone noticed that Jeremie's been really paranoid lately?

Yumi: I know what you mean, on the way to class the metal doorknob shocked him and he freaked out.

Aelita: Don't be so hard on Jeremie, he hasn't had a lot of sleep lately, hmmmm...has anyone seen my mix demo.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Sissi: Hey Ulrich, wanna make out?

Ulrich: No, get away from me Sissi!

Sissi: Oh, don't be like that Ulrich, let's go to the computer room -tackles Ulrich-

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Odd: It's nice to be with family during vacation.

Kiwi: Arf!

Pauline: Hey Odd, it's time for dinner, we're having crab.

-one engorgement of food later-

Odd: Ugh...I feel sick, there was something wrong with those crabs.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Affa: Ya know it's weird that Jeremie was here at Kadic in the Sissi sketch, then he got all the way to Italy in the next one and now he's going to appear out of nowhere back here.

Aelita: Yeah, it is weird, maybe he has a transporter, or he's magic, or-

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Hiroki: You love Ulrich! You love Ulrich!

Yumi: Shut up Hiroki! Ulrich and I are very good friends that's all!

Hiroki: You know you looove him Yumi. Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha. -faints-

Yumi: Oh no, he had a spazz attack!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Herb: That Jeremie is being even more infuriating than usual.

Nicholas: Yeah, and what's this Xana thing he keeps yelling about. Also what are we going to do tonight?

Herb: The same thing we do every night Nicholas, try to take over the world!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Jim: Alright people, let's hustle, you're never gonna win the championship like that, let's MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Ulrich: Wow. Jim's really working us to the bone today.

Yumi: Tell me about it, I didn't know it was possible to be this out of breath.

Jim: I understand you're all tired so to lighten the mood I'm putting on some music.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

William: Hey, I haven't been in this thing yet!

Affa: That's because I hate you.

William: How could you hate ME! I'm the coolest kid in school.

Affa: Well see right there, you're big ego is annoying, that's what got you possessed in the first place, remember? Also you're a jerk, and a stalker, and you try to break up UxY which is **the** most excepted shipping in the CL fanbase, so yeah, a lot of people hate you.

William: O_O

Affa: -checks to see if anyone is looking, nobody is- Owowowowow, William hurt me!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**If you want to add a skit to these, just put it in a review, I'll write some more too, if there's enough I'll publish another chapter of this.**

**Jeremie:-sitting in a dark corner in fetile position- xana xana xana xana XANA XANA XANA xana xana xana XANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!**

**Affa: Shut up Jeremie!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had A LOT of desert last night, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought of more of these, the system works. -colapses from tiredness-**

**And Yes Paranoidiness is not a word.**

**Bold skits not written by me, the only person who sent them in this time is cupcakecutie, thanks cupcake!  
**

* * *

Odd: Hey guys, I'm back from Italy, but the weirdest thing happened...

Ulrich: Let me guess, Jeremie appeared out of nowhere and screamed "XANA!" in your face?

Odd: Yeah, that's exactly what happened, how'd ya know?

Ulrich: He's been doing that ALL WEEK!

Yumi: Someone please make it stop! -has minor breakdown-

Affa: Sorry guys, there's a lot of people who think this is really funny, so I'll just keep writing it thank you very much!

Aelita: Don't worry, I have a plan to make Jeremie calm down.

Ulrich: Does it involve pushing Affa off a cliff?

Aelita: Uh...no.

Ulrich: Darn.

Affa: At the risk of not being uniform with the rest of the skits, look, a thunderstorm in the distance!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Aelita: See Jeremie, isn't it nice just sitting under the stars instead of worrying about you-know-who?

Jeremie: Yeah, it is nice, so peaceful, I don't know why I was being so paranoid.

Aelita: Oh and look, a shooting star, let's make a wish.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Ulrich: I hate Science class, I'm no good at it!

Odd: Why don't you just use it as nap time like me?

Ulrich: Because I'm **trying** to pass the 8th grade.

Mrs. Hertz: Blah blah blah photosynthesis, blah blah blah electricity, blah blah blah equations, blah blah blah pop quiz.

Ulrich: XANA!

Jeremie: Hey, that's my line!

Ulrich: Oh, go ahead then.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Odd: Why so sad, Ulrich?**

**Ulrich: I just failed my exam. I'm so mad and sad and confused.**

**Yumi: Wait, Ulrich. Did you just share your feelings with us?**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

Hiroki: And now something that's a large part of Japanese culture. It hasn't been in our family for very long, in fact I just picked it up at Party City on the way to school. Anyway, here it is, my Sumo suit.

History teacher who's name I don't know: Well that's uh...very interesting Hiroki. I'll give you a C if you never bring in anything like this ever again.

Some kid: Hey, I think it moved.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Odd: Hey Ulrich,

Ulrich: Yeah Odd?

Odd: Remember that special we did before the whole Code Lyoko thing.

Ulrich: You mean the one with the movie?

Odd: No, Garage Kids.

Ulrich: What about it?

Odd: Remember your outfit?

Ulrich: What about it?

Odd: You had parachute pants! -bursts into uncontrollable laughter-

Ulrich: He-

Odd: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ulrich: Bu-

Odd: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ulrich: SHUT UP ODD! THE COSTUMERS MADE A STUPID MISTAKE AND THEY FIXED IT SO** LAY OFF!**

Odd: OK, I'll stop if...you buy me Subdigital's tickets.

Ulrich: Fine, say how's Jeremie supposed to come into this one?

Odd: I don't know? I thought this skit was just to make fun of your Xanadu outfit. Oh look, a shiny metal bird.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Yumi: Hey, Odd. Why are you so happy?**

**Odd: I got tickets to the Subdigitals!**

**-Odd's cell phone buzzes-**

**Odd: *looks at text* Oh no! Ulrich says that their drummer broke his hand. The concert has been canceled.**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

**Affa: You didn't think I'd let your little plan work, did you Aelita?**

**Aelita: RAWR!**

**If you're wondering about the movie thing in the second to last skit here's the link: ... WHAT, YOUTUBE DELETED IT, NOOOO! CURSE YOU XANA!**

**It was a short 1 minute clip of the Lyoko gang that predated Garage Kids, no real plot just a kid running a film over to the kids for them to watch, no factory, no nothing. I think it was just an animation test for the animator of Garage Kids.**

**Don't forget to send in your own skits, original season 1 style Xana attacks, and an ability for Zach, UxY son who's an archer.**

**Don't know when I'll put the next chapter of this up, I can only write it using the method mentioned before the story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thank you for making this burst of sugar powered randomness my most popular story.**

**Disclaimer: I am Affa and I own myself and Morgan, Moonlitdaze owns Ariel (or she is Ariel, I'm not sure which.),MoonScoop owns everything else.**

**Oh, and I put you're skit in first Moonlit, FEEL HONORED!  
**

**

* * *

Aelita: (looking over shoulder to see Ariel's screen.) Hey something just popped up.**

**Ariel(me): Yeah. I know. Norton Anti-virus does automatic virus scans. It'll probably pick up a minor bug and remove it-it always does.**

**Aelita: Oh, okay.**

**Norton pop-up: Threats have been found and fixed on your computer.**

**Ariel: See-told you. My computer picked up some Tracking Cookies. But-**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Ariel: Uh-no. My computer just-**

**Jeremie: XANA!-has spaz attack-**

**Ariel: Aelita, hand me that shoe over there.**

**Aelita: This one?**

**Ariel: That'll do. *hits Jeremie upside the head. Jeremie passes out***

**Aelita: Did you just knock him out?**

**Ariel: Yep. Sure did! *Continues typing***

**Aelita: Why did I think of that.

* * *

**

Affa: I didn't know we were having OCs in this story.

Ariel: Well, we are now!

Affa: OK then...(Morgan appears out of nowhere)

Ariel: OMG It's Morgan! Morgan you're so amazing, I love your outfit!

Morgan: Thanks. Hey, did you say something about cookies in the last skit?

Ariel: …...Yeah, but it's computer cookies, not the edible kind.

Morgan: You forget who I am. (phases into specter form, enters Ariel's laptop, and eats the cookies.)

Jeremie: (staring after Morgan mouth agape) XANA TURNED INTO A GIRL!

* * *

Milly: This is the Kadic news team following an inside story: What's wrong with Jeremie? Aelita, can we get an interview?

Aelita: Sure, I just finished what I was doing.

Milly: OK, you hang out with Jeremie a lot, right, so why is he going around shouting "XANA!" in everyone's face?

Aelita: Uh...Xana is a bad guy on this MMO that Jeremie got hooked on a few weeks ago, he's gotten so obsessed with beating it that he freaks out about anything that even remotely reminds of Xana.

Tamiya: The computer nerd is obsessed with a MMO, big surprise.

Milly: Let's go inside, it's getting a little warm out here.

Jeremie: -from an unknown place- XANA!

* * *

Odd: And then the muskrat says: That's not my refrigerator, it's a coffin! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ulrich,Yumi:-silence-

Odd: What, that was really funny.

Ulrich: No it wasn't Odd! If you want to tell a joke at least take one off the Internet.

Aelita: -walks in whistling-

Odd: Why are you in such a good mood Princess?

Aelita: I just solved our little Jeremie problem.

Yumi:Oh, that's great! What'd you do?

Aelita: I locked him in a Tower on Lyoko, he's too scared to leave! Also I cut off communication, he can spazz out and not bother anyone, and when he's got it out of his system we can go get him!

Ulrich: But what if something bad happens?

Aelita: Don't worry, if he says anything besides Xana my computer will alert us immediately.

Odd: You really are Mrs. Einstein!

Aelita: I know, right!-computer sends alert message-

Yumi: Oh, what's he saying?

Audio from Lyoko:

Affa: Come on Jeremie, let's get you out of here!

Jeremie: Yay! I hate this place!

Ulrich:NOOOOOOOO! Not Affa again, why does she insist on torturing us with Jeremie's paranoia?

Affa: Because people find it entertaining. I don't know if you noticed, but this is my most popular story!

Ulrich:...

Affa: Would you rather I work on Code: Revenge (My second most popular story) because Morgan tries to kill you there.

Ulrich:...guess not.

Jeremie: -pointing to an ant hill- XANA!

* * *

**Hope ya loved meeting Morgan, Moonlit, though you're probably going to have to reprogram those cookies, sorry bout that *sweatdrop***

**Review with your own skits, and Zach still needs a power (I have a back up but I don't like it to much)**

**Oh, go to my profile and see the have less than one chapter section, feel free to bug me to hurry up and write them, it helps to know people are interested.**

**OK, bye now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIIII! I'm exited because An Anime Fangirl chose MY CHARACTER to be in her story (revised version of Morgan Xenia Stones)**

**Gracie is owned by Bunny Girl 127**

**You know who I am**

**MoonScoop owns the rest of them.**

**Bunny, I hope you don't mind but I added a few lines to your skit.  
**

**

* * *

Gracie: I'm bored, what do you want to do Odd?**

**Odd:*Looks at Gracie like he likes her***

**Gracie: ODD!**

**Odd: What?**

**Gracie: What do you want to do?**

**Odd: We could go eat.**

**Gracie: No.**

**Odd: We could go to the rec room and hang out.**

**Gracie: We did that already.**

**Odd: We could watch some videos on your computer.**

**Gracie: Ok *Tries to connect to internet but can't***

**Odd: Hey it isn't letting you on.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: Where is Ariel when you need her. Come on lets go rec room, maybe it has wifi**.

Affa: I don't know where Ariel is but I got this. -holds up big ray gun-

Gracie: What is it?

Affa: Neural disruptor, I saw it on The Simpsons a few days ago. -fires it at Jeremie-

Jeremie: X...xa...-collapses on the floor and twitches-

Gracie: Is he OK?

Affa: Yeah, but he'll be knocked out like that for the next 3 skits.

Everyone: HOORAY!

* * *

Affa: See Ulrich, I can be nice when I want to.

Ulrich: Yeah...I guess, still kinda wanna push you off a cliff though.

Affa: Well it's a good thing we're in the basement then.

Ulrich: We're in a basement?

Affa: Yes, Ulrich. By the way, you just wasted one of the skits where Jeremie is knocked out.

Ulrich: Oh son of a-

Affa: Nuh uh Ulrich, no being cursey in my stories!

Ulrich: Awww!

* * *

Aelita: Affa...

Affa: Yesssss?

Aelita: I know you said that OCs could be in here but don't you think you're overdoing it just a bit?

Affa: -with every single one of my OCs surrounding me(by the way there's 9)- Uh...No.

* * *

Mr. Delmas: It has come to my attention that Jeremie Belpois has, well...completely lost his marbles. In order to continue his education he's going to have to see a psychologist.

Yumi: thank you Mr. Delmas, that's exactly what we were thinking. We actually already set it up for right after school, we all chipped in and payed for it.

Mr. Delmas: Very good then, off to class, all of you!

* * *

Jeremie: Come on guys, please!

Ulrich: No Jeremie, you need this, your driving us all up a wall!

Jeremie: No, I don't want to go to a psychologist! There's nothing wrong with me!

Odd: Oh yeah, look over there Einstein, that generator sure is creating a lot of discharge...

Jeremie: XANA!

Ulrich: You NEED help!

Jeremie: NOOOOOOOO!

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita: -drag Jeremie into psychologist's office-

* * *

**Psychologist: Okay Jeremie, what do you see? *holds up inkblot***

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Psychologist: And what's this? *holds up another inkblot***

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Psychologist: Hmm... And what's this? *holds up a third inkblot***

**Jeremie: A corrupted computer programme that wants to take over humanity by activating towers in a virtual world.**

**Psychologist: Yes! You didn't say XANA. I think I've cured you! You can go home now.**

***Jeremie leaves***

**Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd: ...**

**Yumi: Worst of all, we can't get a refund.**

**Odd: Oh well.**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

Affa: You've got to admit, some of those specters look a lot like inkblots.

Odd: Um...I guess.

Affa: They do!

Odd: Not really.

Affa: -in extremely whiny voice- THEY DO! THEY DO! THEY DO! THEY DO!

Odd: Okay, okay, specters look like inkblots.

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Affa: Hey, does anyone know where Gracie went?

Odd: She went off somewhere after we had a funny YouTube video marathon.

Affa: Oh, I wanted to tell her something.

Jeremie: This is for sending me to the psychologist, -takes a deep breath- XANAXANAXANAXANAXA-

Gracie:-sneaks up behind Jeremie-BOOOOOOOOOO!

Jeremie: AHHHHHH! -runs away-

Gracie: You wanted to tell me something?

Affa: Yeah, I think that Bunny Girl should write a story about you and your brother, it's a shame to have a character and then not do anything with them, if you see her tell her I said that, k.

* * *

**And Bunny I mean it! **

**People who submitted skits this time in order of appearance:**

**Bunny Girl 127**

**Livi-Love**

**Once again I invite you to write your own skit and put it in a review, all will be taken. Also...**

**ZACH STERN FROM KITTEN DELLA-ROBBIA NEEDS A LYOKO ABILITY!  
**


	5. Affa's birthday addition

**Sorry for so little, disclaimer goes here**

* * *

Affa: So Xana, how do you feel about all of this?

Xana: Well, I'm glad I gave Jeremie a mental breakdown, but I haven't even been here. I've been on vacation in the cayman islands.

Affa: Lucky!

Morgan: It was great! Especially with William at the beach.

Jeremie: (comes wandering in) OH MY GOD IT'S XANA AND...and..um, who are you?

Morgan: Morgan X. XANA's daughter.

Jeremie: THERE'S TWO OF THEM! AHHHHHH! (faints)

* * *

Affa: Hey guys, it's my birthday!

Aelita: Happy Birthday!

Odd: Watcha doin' for the special occasion?

Affa: Going out to dinner at the Melting Pot.

Odd: Ooo, nice!

Aelita: What do you want for your birthday?

Affa: I want to be virtualized onto Lyoko.

Everyone: O_O

Affa: What, what is it?

Ulrich: YOU'VE never been to LYOKO!

Affa: noooo...why?

Odd: It's just that you out of all people, you write about it, you come to visit us all the time...and you've never been?

Affa: No, will ya take me, please? -puppy dog eyes-

Aelita: Fine...

Jeremie: XANA! IT'S XANA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER AELITA!

Everyone: SHUT UP JEREMIE!

* * *

Aelita: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.

Affa: OW!

Aelita: What happened?

Affa: I landed on my butt!

Odd: Yeah, that happens, you'll get used to it.

Aelita: So, Affa, what do you look like on Lyoko?

Affa: That's for me to know and for you to never, ever find out.

Aelita: Odd...?

Odd: She's dressed in a-

Affa:-covers his mouth- If you tell I swear I'll completely drench you in water, Kitty Boy!

Odd: Mph mph mph-

Aelita: What?

Odd: She still had her hand over my mouth. I was trying to say that we should go eat.

-in cafeteria-

Odd: They're all out of mashed potatoes!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Reviewers get virtual cake cause it's me birthday YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CL, but I really, REALLY want to! I own Alana, bunnygirl 127 owns gracie, Moonlitdaze owns Ariel, cupcakecutie owns Melinda. Also cupcake drew an awesome pic of morgan and Kanky, you forgot morgan's red highlights but it's OK :) **

.com/stories/17125265/morgan-pic

* * *

Affa: Sooo, Odd...

Odd: Yeah

Affa: What's your real name?

Odd: What?

Affa: You heard me, what's your real name. Don't expect me to believe your parents named you Odd!

Odd: Well, yeah, but I'm not telling you! You'll just make fun of me.

Affa: Your probably right, but tell me anyway.

Odd: Ummmm...okay, it's...Giovanni.

Affa: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Why do you have a name like THAT!

Odd: It's the first Italian guy's name you could think of.

Affa: …...Oh yeah.

Jeremie: XANA!

Nicholas: -punches him out-

Affa: Thanks Nicholas. Say, did you know that you and Odd are voiced by the same guy?

Odd and Nicholas: -stare at each other-

Odd: I guess we sound kinda similar.

Affa: Yeah, especially in that one episode, what was it...Laughing Fit. Nicholas, you sounded exactly like Odd except for that dumb guy inflection thing you do.

Odd: I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

**Gracie: Hey Odd check out the cake Affa gave to Bunny Girl.**

**Odd: That's a good cake.**

**Gracie: Wanna a slice**

**Odd: No I'm not hungry**

**Jemerie: XANA!**

**Gracie: Since we are not going to eat it then *mushs cake in Jeremie's face***

**Everyone: *starts laughing***

**Gracie: *wipes a bit of cake off of Jeremie's face with her index finger and eats it* Yep that's good cake**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Xana: What?**

**Jeremie: *screams and runs away*

* * *

**

Cuz(my second cousin): Should I or shouldn't I?

Affa: I don't know, let's ask the magic 8 ball. -shakes 8 ball- It says to ask again later.

Cuz: Well, thanks for asking the magic 8 ball.

Affa: The magic 8 ball says you're welcome. Wait..-does double take- 8 BALLS CAN'T SAY YOU'RE WELCOME! AHHHHH!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

Xana: That time, it really was me.

Affa: HUH? What possible use could you have for an 8 ball?

Xana: I have an idea for a sitcom.

Affa: Quoting Futurama and Spongebob in one skit, I must be pretty tired.

Xana: You said it!

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Why yes, yes it is.

Jeremie: -runs away somewhere-

* * *

Affa: Hey Mel, it's time for Math class.

Mel: It's Ariel in that skit, not me.

Affa: -checks- Oh...sorry. What do I do for the rest of this skit?

Mel: I don't know.

Affa: We could sing Phantom of the Opera songs.

Mel: That's Ariel too, not me!

Affa: Oh...

Ariel: -out of breath- I came as fast as I could, let's do it!

Affa and Ariel: **THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE YOUR MIND...

* * *

**

Ulrich: I hate tests!

Ariel: Everyone does Ulrich.

Herb: Not me! Tests are soooooo easy, you people should be basking in the glory of my superior intelligence!

Odd: Go back to your pretty flowers emperor zitface!

Math teacher: Everyone be quiet, there will be silence during the test!

* * *

**Ariel (walks out of math class room with wide-eyes)**

**Aelita: *waves hand in front of Ariel's face* Are you okay?**

**Ariel: Better than okay! I got an A on a math test for once!**

**Aelita: Since when do you get an A in math?**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Aelita: Shoe time?**

**Ariel: No I have a better idea*grabs Jeremie by the shirt collar and drags him to the janitors closet, then throws him in a baracades the door*that outghta do it!**

**Jeremie(from inside closet) XANA! XANA! XANA!

* * *

**

**Mel: Ugh. No!**

**Aelita: What is it Melinda?**

**Mel: I lost my cell charger and my cell just died. I can't live without technology! Must...have...phone!**

**Aelita: Please don't go crazy and turn into Jeremie.**

**Mel: Speaking of Jeremie, where is he? Doesn't he usually yell "Xana!" by now?**

**-both go into his room and find Jeremie in the fetal position on his bed-**

**Jeremie: XANAxanaXANAxanaXANAxanaXANA!**

**Aelita: When is he going to snap out of this?**

**Mel: -takes dead cell phone and throws it at Jeremie-**

**Jeremie: XANAXANAXANAXAN- Ack! -falls off bed-**

**Mel: Looks like my cell phone is useful after all.**

**Jeremie: -gets up- XANA!**

**Aelita and Mel: SHUT UP!**

**Jeremie: No! -runs out into hallway- XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA!

* * *

**

Ariel: OK, WHO GOT JER OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Affa: Don't look at me.

Alana: Jeremie was a hero, how could you think of just throwing him in a closet?

Affa: Told ya

Ariel: You haven't been here long enough, soon you'll be just as annoyed at him as we are.

* * *

**OK, a few things:**

**1. If you could think of a power for Zach Stern I would really appreciate it, and if not could you say so just so I know I'm not being ignored.**

**2. Please go to CL OC Interrogation, I was forced to review it MYSELF! I swear it's as random as this once I get some reviews and have something to go off of.**

**3. Bug me to write stories, I don't mind, in fact it motivates me.**

**4. Thank Jeremie for being so entertaining and then punch him in the face for driving everyone up a wall.**

**5. Go to my profile and vote on the poll.  
**

**That is all  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, If you've been reading this you already know what the disclaimer is, good for you! Also I'm super exited because:**

* * *

Affa: YESSSSSSS!

Taelia: What is it?

Affa: You made it into Code Lyoko: Reborn!

Taelia: Really? YAY!

Ariel: Hey, I made it too!

Gracie: So did I!

3 of them: -does happy dance- Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!

Mel: I-sob-didn't.

Affa: Aww, we still love ya Mel! If it makes you feel any better, you can beat up Jeremie with this. -hand Mel here bow and arrows from Lyoko-

Mel: Oh my god, how did you get these?

Affa: The same way I made Zach hit the apple on my head, I wrote that it happened, and since this is MY fanfic multiverse, it did.

Jeremie: XANA!

Mel: -shoots him and he explodes-

* * *

**Ariel: Think of me! Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!**

**Odd: Ariel, stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You've been singing Phantom songs for the past THREE FREAKIN" HOURS!**

**Ariel: Ugh, I know! I can't get them out of my head, no matter how hard I try!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Ariel: That's it! *grabs Jeremie by shirt collar and hits superhigh note in his ear***

**Odd: Dude, if that doesn't work-we have to go to-desperate measures*evil laugh***

**Ariel: Odd, shut up and put down the ax. What are you possessed by-OH CRAP! Jeremie, don say-**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

Affa: O_O

Ariel: What, what is it?

Affa: I wanna hit a superhigh note!

Ariel: huh?

Affa: I'm an alto, if I tried to do that my voicebox would explode!

Xana: Oooo, did someone mention explosions?

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Derek: Yes I'm finally in a skit.**

**Gracie: Don't get too excited Derek, Jeremie has been a little wacko lately**

**Derek: Yeah yeah yeah**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Derek: What the...**

**Gracie: See what I mean but I have something that could help *pulls out a remote***

**Derek: What does that do?**

**Gracie: This *clicks a button on a remote***

**Jeremie: *moves mouth but nothing comes out***

**Derek: Hey you muted him**

**Gracie: But its only last for one skit.**

**Derek: Oh well I'm going to find William. *pulls out a bucket of spiders***

**Gracie: Don't scare him to death and get in trouble! **

Affa: No worries, I'll do it.-takes Derek's bucket and dumps it in William's bed-

William: AHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Affa: Because I still hate you.

* * *

Affa: Thanks Gracie, it's nice to have Jeremie unable to spazz for a little while, gives other people a chance to be funny.

Aelita: Uh...Gracie isn't here...

Affa: Oh...well, um. Here's the next skit everyone!

* * *

**Xana: hey Affa watch this BOO!**

**Jeremie: XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA XANA!**

**Affa: Oh shut up! (hits Jeremie in head with stick)**

**Samantha Odd's girlfriend:XANA! **

Affa: Wait, how does she know about Xana?

Samantha: It's the MMO character, right, that's what Milly told me.

Affa: Oh yeah...

Samantha: Anyway, I'm off to my date with Odd.

Affa: Wait a sec...CONFUSION...(mumbles) Who else likes Odd!

Mel: Uh...I do...

Gracie: Me.

SGR: I DO I DO I DO!

Feather: Oh, I couldn't live another day without Odd!

Sissi: Sometimes I wonder.

Affa: UGH! See what happens, don't give him a permanent canon pairing and everyone's all over him!

* * *

**Mel: Great. We're all here. Now, there is a great problem that must be fixed.**

**Odd: Yeah, we must get more food for meals!**

**Mel: -slaps Odd- No! Gosh, I don't understand why you're so hungry all the time!**

**Everyone: -staring at Mel and Odd-**

**Mel: -clears throat- The reason we are here is to discuss Jeremie and his, "problem".**

**Aelita: Speaking of 'here', where exactly is 'here' and why is it so dark?**

**Mel: Okay, can we please stop getting off topic? We are here to discuss Jeremie's paranoia!**

**Ulrich: Where is Jeremie?**

**-somewhere in the sewers-**

**Jeremie: -mouth is covered and legs and arms are bound- Mph! Mph! Mph!**

**-back in dark room-**

**Mel: It doesn't matter! Now can we focus?

* * *

**

Affa: Hee hee hee hee!

Morgan: What are you laughing about?

Affa: I locked them in there.

Morgan: Nice.

Ulrich: -trying to open door- That's it, I'm ou- wait..I-i can't open the door! AFFA!

Affa: Yes? -opens door, shoves Jeremie in, and locks door-

Jeremie: XANAXANAXANA!

Affa: I love my job!

* * *

**Sorry this isn't that much, this time I pretty much just built on what you guys gave me, I didn't use my system. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own characters I made up, Gracie+Derek, Bunny Girl 127, Ariel, Moonlitdaze, Melinda, cupcakecutie. Rest, MoonScoop**

**And welcome to the club Tricia ^_^**

* * *

Affa: Guys, I've called you all here to discuss an important...thingy.

Yumi: Jeremie's paranoia?

Affa: Nah, I totally support that, it's the new characters.

Odd: What about them?

Affa: I say that we torture the newbies for one or two chapters as some sort of twisted initiation, effective next chapter. Derek, Tricia, I would watch your back next chapter!

Tricia: I haven't even been introduced yet!

Affa: And you won't be for a while, I have to set up your skit.

Tricia: Okay.

Affa: Everyone else, got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Affa: Then let's get on with the...a...story, real life...whatever the heck this is!

Everyone: RAWR!

Morgan: Hello there, Ariel.

Ariel: AHHHHHHHHH! -runs away-

* * *

**Aelita: Ariel, why are you hiding in a closet?**

**Ariel: I'm hiding. Now-shush!**

**Aelita: From Jeremie?**

**Ariel: No-well, yes. But Morgan, too.**

**Aelita: Why Morgan?**

**Ariel: Well- you know that OC interrogation thing Affa's writing?**

**Aelita: Yes, why?**

**Ariel: I dare Morgan to do something she'll hate me for, and she vowed to destroy me.**

**Aelita: Oh-**

**Ariel: MORGAN!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Aelita: Just kill me now!-slaps Ariel-**

**Ariel: Thanks, I needed that, Aelita.**

**Aelita: Look, I need you all to stay sane if we're going to help Jeremie.**

**Ariel: Right. What me to try another method.**

**Jeremie: ARIEL!-runs out of room screaming like girl-

* * *

**

Affa: Oh my god, what'd you do Ariel?

Ariel: Nothing special, I just stuffed Odd's gym socks up Jer's nose.

Odd: I heard that!

Affa: Go play with Kiwi, Odd, I'll get back to you in a little bit. -to myself- Odd's gym socks, why didn't I think of that?

* * *

**Gracie: DEREK!**

**Derek: What is it kiddo?**

**Gracie: I want you to prank that girl Samantha.**

**Derek: Why? Aren't you the mature one?**

**Gracie: I just want you too!**

**Derek: Aww is it because in the last chapter, that Sam said she's dating Odd?**

**Gracie: No.**

**Derek: OK, I know, its the end of the world.**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

Kiwi: -in British accent- Hello Affa, it has come to my attention that you really only use OCs and main characters, leaving the secondary character category of which I am a part of largely untouched, I insist you fix it.

Affa: -pulls Odd out of a bush by the ear- Since when are you a ventriloquist?

Odd: Our lives didn't stop after Echoes ya know, we had to have something to do. But really Kiwi and other people should be in here more often.

Affa: OK, I guess technically you did say what I told you.

* * *

**Ulrich: So you do like Odd.**

**Mel: What are you talking about?**

**Ulrich: Last chapter you admitted it in one of the skits.**

**Mel: I don't like Odd, now will you give it a rest?**

**Ulrich: I will once you-**

**Mel: That is it! -knocks Ulrich unconscious-**

**Jeremie: -points at Mel- XANA!**

**Mel: No, you're Xana. Xana is controlling you.**

**Jeremie: Oh my God! -starts running in a circle- XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!**

**Odd: Um...what's going on?**

**Mel: Oh, just the usual. Jeremie's being insane like he always is and Ulrich's...uh...taking a nap.**

**Odd: Oh, okay.**

**Jeremie: -still running in a circle-XANA!

* * *

**

Milly: Please tell me you got that on camera.

Tamiya: Yeah, I got it, why?

Milly: We're gonna put this on our Youtube channel!

-they put it there-

Tamiya: WOW! Already 1000 hits!

Jeremie: XANA!

Milly: That's right Jeremie, keep freaking out, this is video GOLD!

* * *

Affa: Hey Odd,

Odd: Yeah?

Affa: Who do YOU like?

Odd: Huh?

Affa: 2 chapters ago a bunch of girls admitted they like you, so I wanna know how you feel.

Odd: Oh yeah...who's that Feather person you mentioned?

Affa: She's a character made by feather on Code: Wiki, you guys can't live without each other.

Odd: OK, bye.

Affa: Wait, you didn't answer my question...

Odd: -runs away-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Why are you saying that, nothing weird happened?

Jeremie: I don't need a reason anymore, XANAXANAXANAXANA!

* * *

**Yumi: Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Tricia. She's new in my grade.**

**Tricia: Hey.**

**Aelita: Hi.**

**Ulrich: How do you like it here so far?**

**Tricia: It's awesome here.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: Oh my God, it's the xana guy from the youtube videos!**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Tricia: *takes out laptop* See.**

**-video-**

**Jeremie: *running around* XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!**

**-end video-**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: XANA!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: XANA!**

**Yumi: Stop!**

**Tricia: I'm sorry, it's just so funny. XANA!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: XANA!**

**Ulrich: *groans* Great. Now we have two of them.

* * *

**

Taelia: Hey Tricia, we both made it on an OC casting call, glad you could make it here!

Tricia: Wait, the character by this author in there was Morgan Stones, not you, Taelia.

Taelia: Yeah, there's this whole backstory I have with Carthage, and the creation of Lyoko, it eventually ends up that I'm Taelia from The Girl Of The Dreams. I didn't think it would work for some other persons story, too confusing, so I made up a new history.

Tricia: O...kay...

Taelia: Anyway, nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you in whatever story that was!

* * *

**OK, List Time!**

**1. Go to CL Rewind in my profile and put up what you think my name, outfits, weapons and powers should be. I want to be a character in a story without being known as the author by the characters, and I refuse to give away how I look soooo...please go.**

**2. CL OC Interrogation can't go anywhere without reviews, if you thought it was funny please go back there.**

**3. While your at my profile, see the poll, please vote on it, there's only 4 votes and one of them is mine**

**4. I keep having dreams about commercials for a season 5, think it means something, other than me REALLLY wanting S5?**

**Can't think of anything else to tell you guys, bye.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so Moonscoop owns all canon character, and the OCs are owned by...other people, I don't feel like listing them. And Livi-Love I'm trying to add more canoniness which I can do a lot more of if I'm there with them, is that okay or were you talking about purely canon, no Affa?**

**

* * *

Yumi: So was Affa telling the truth when she said we had to initiate the new OCs by toturing them?**

**Aelita: I think she was. What do you think we should do?**

**Mel: Hmmmm...**

**-few minutes later-**

**Tricia: -has blindfold on- Where are you taking me?**

**Mel: We told you. It's a surprise.**

**Aelita: -opens closet door- Just go forward a few more steps...Okay stop.**

**Yumi: -takes out boombox and places it in the closet-**

**Mel: -ties up Tricia's hands-**

**Tricia: Wait, what's going on?**

**Mel: Sorry. -locks Tricia in closet- Yumi, do you have the remote?**

**Yumi: -takes out remote and pushes button-**

**Boombox: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family.**

**Tricia: Oh my...no! No! Not the Barney song!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Mel: Can we get rid of Jeremie next?

* * *

**

Affa: Hello, and welcome to this transition sketch, it's something I put here to show passing of time for you see the next skit takes place three hours from the first one and it would just be weird if I just put that one right after. I'm here today to talk about global-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Uh...no, not global Xana, that doesn't even make sense. I'm talking about global warming people! It's very-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Global warming is very Xana?

Jeremie: YESSSSSSSSSSS!

Affa: Oh, o...kay...So, yes, global warming is a very important issue fac-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Ya know something Jeremie, here I go through the trouble to say an important message to the people reading this story and you just go and-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: THAT'S IT, **I QUIT! -**storms off-

* * *

**Ulrich: Uh...Tricia, are you alright?**

**Tricia: -eyes opened wide and shaking- I was locked in a closet and had to listen to the Barney song for three straight hours. Three hours! No, I am NOT okay.**

**Ulrich: Oh.**

**Tricia: I have to get revenge on Mel, Aelita, and Yumi. Will you help me?**

**Ulrich: Can't. Technically, I'm supposed to help torture you as well.**

**Tricia: Fine! Then...then...I'm on team Jeremie!**

**Ulrich: What?**

**Tricia: You heard me, Stern. See you in your nightmares...XANA!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: XANA!**

**Odd: What's wrong with Tricia?**

**Ulrich: She's gone loco.**

**Tricia: I heard that!**

**Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**

Sissi: TEAM EDWARD!

Brynja(spelling?):TEAM JACOB!

…...

Ulrich: Isn't Affa supposed to be here.

Aelita: Yeah, she was supposed to be here but she got really mad at Jeremie for interrupting her speech so many times and ran off.

Odd: No worries, I have her script.

Yumi: She has a script?

Odd: I guess, -flips through script- It says that if she's gone you're supposed to punch Sissi and Brynja in the face, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Well, can't ignore the script, can we? -punches them in the face-

Jeremie: XANA!

Ulrich: Does it say anything about punching Jeremie in the face?

Odd: -checks the script- Uh...nope, but I don't think that matters.

Ulrich: -punches Jeremie in the face-

Jeremie: OW! -faints-

* * *

**Gracie: Oh Derek can you help me find my computer.**

**Derek: Sure kiddo, where did you see it last?**

**Gracie: In the school yard.**

**Derek: Ok why did you bring your... -Kiwi jumps out of no where and starts chasing Derek-**

**Gracie: This is for calling me kiddo and scaring the teacher with a fake skeleton.**

**Derek: -Grabbing onto a tree branch while Kiwi is barking at him- When I get down from here, you'll pay for this.**

**Gracie: Sure sure.**

**Odd: So how long should we leave them there?**

**Gracie: Until tomorrow morning.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: -takes out remote and mutes him again- Come on Odd, lets go have another YouTube video marathon.**

**Odd: Sure.

* * *

**

Odd: So guys, I've been looking over that script I found in Affa's room...

Yumi: Really, how'd you get into her room?

Odd: She has a temporary dorm here at Kadic, didn't you know?

Aelita: Odd, your undershirt disappeared!

Odd: WHAT?

Aelita: Between your purple shirt and pants, it turned skin colored for a second and then magenta again.

Affa: Yes, he has a magic disappearing shirt, mostly in the first season but others too, and it annoys the heck outta me!

Ulrich: Will you stop referring to our lives as seasons! And when did you get here.

Affa: Oh, just about the time Odd said he went in my room and took my script.

Ulrich: -leans over to Odd- Yeah, if I were you I would run.

Odd: AAAAAAAAHH! -runs-

* * *

**Maya: Ariel, we have a problem.**

**Ariel: What?**

**Aelita: What?**

**Maya: I'm your favorite OC and I haven't shown up in a SINGLE ONE of the skits you created!**

**Ariel: What of it?*burries her nose in Harry Potter novel***

**Odd: No offense, Maya-but you may be here favorite, but you're not the funniest.**

**Ariel:Or a fan-favorite for that matter*strikes a pose*that would be me!**

**Maya: How do you know that?**

**According to the poll I had on my profile, my readers like Ariel most of all. Which is honoring.**

**Odd: Aw, cheer up ,Ravioli, you got a vote.**

**Maya: From who? And don't call me Ravioli, my last name is RIVILONI!**

**Odd: Fine MAY MAY!**

**Maya*goes red with anger* You're. So. Annyoing.**

**Aelita: You're so in love with him!**

**Ariel: As are many girls in the fanfiction!**

**Maya: Anway, who's the one who'd voted for me?**

**Ariel: ME!**

**All but Maya:*laughs***

**Maya: Very funny*takes Ariel's Harry Potter book and prentends to rip out pages***

**Ariel*jokingly*: NO! *falls to floor*Harry Potter book gone. Think*takes dramtic breath* I'm going to die!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Ariel: How many times do we have to go through this!**

**Maya: I've got this. Expelliarmus! *beats Jeremie over head with book after which Jeremie over the head with Ariel's book***

**Ariel: Nice Harry Potter refrance. **

Affa: So Maya, ya gonna be here often, cause if so we have to..initiate you -evil laughter-

Maya: I don't know.

Affa: Okay, but if you are I suggest you watch your back, poor Tricia and Derek didn't and see what happened to them...

Derek: K-K-K-Kiwi...

Tricia: XANAXANAXANA!

Maya: -gulp-

* * *

-gang walkin to class-

Jeremie: -coming up in front of them- XANA!

Yumi: Yes Jeremie, of course, everything is Xana.

Jeremie: -pointing behind them- XANA!

Ulrich: We know Jeremie, you've gone completely insane, stop trying to drag us into your problems.

Jeremie: -frantically pointing- XANA!

Odd: We're done with you, Einstein, Aelita can run the Supercomputer, just leave us alone!

Jeremie: -getting really mad now but still pointing- XANA!

Aelita: Please stop this Jeremie, please.

Jeremie: -turns Aelita's head around- XANA!

-They all turn around and there's like 10 jillion translated monsters-

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich: XANA!

Jeremie: Geez, that's what I've been trying to tell you.

Everyone: XANA! -runs away screaming-

* * *

**Hahahaha Jer was right for once! Ugh, this is becoming the go see other stuff section, so this is other stuff.**

**I'm about thirteen and a half minutes into Xana Awakens part two, so that should be up soon.**

**CLOCI, go review it please :)**

**There's a story I want to see more of, Mel's Lyoko Q&A, if you've read Mel's Lyoko by cupcake go review that. You're welcome cupcake :)**

**UGH! Why won't An Anime Fangirl and iLuvLyoko write the OC stories already, I wanna see what they do with Taelia/Morgan Stones!**

**I have more of Katty Griffin written, I just have to type it up (Cause I write that one on the go) but I'm to lazy to do so...**

**I can't think of anything else for now...**

**ODD GET BACK HERE WITH MY SCRIPT!**

**Odd: NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo hoo! Ten chapters of Jeremie paranoia, let us take this moment to remember the highlights...MOMENT OVER!**

**MoonScoop owns Code Lyoko, And people who thought of OCs own them. bold skits are not mine.**

**Who want's to bet I forgot something, but I'll remember it later, put it in another story, but then not as many people will see it so I'll make another chappie of this and then forget it again.  
**

* * *

Affa: Wow! It's been a while since I updated this!

Xana: Only two weeks or so.

Affa: Well, I like to update this often, people LOOOVE it!

Xana: I've noticed...

Affa: Does it get annoying when Jer screams your name?

Xana: Kinda, I think he's calling for me or something...

Affa: Wow...that doesn't sound weird...

Ulrich: Oh, hey Affa, hey Xana...oh wait, XANA?

Xana: Yes?

Ulrich: AFFA WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH XANA!

Affa: Because he rocks! I'm allowed.

Ulrich: But won't he attack you?

Affa: No.

Xana: SHE WON'T LET MEEEEE!

Jeremie: XANA!

Xana: Can I at least attack him?

Affa: Sure I don't see why not.

Xana: -electrocutes him-

Jeremie: Ack! -faints-

* * *

**Ulrich: No, I said it first!**

**Odd: No! I said it first!**

**Ulrich: No. I-**

**Aelita: What are you two arguing about?**

**Yumi: Yeah. We can hear you yelling from across the campus. What's going on?**

**Odd: Ulrich doesn't think that I used the phrase, "Impact!" on Lyoko first.**

**Ulrich: It's my catchphrase. I said it first.**

**Odd: No, I said it first!**

**Yumi: Guys! Stop it. I think we all know that Ulrich said it first. I mean, Ulrich is the only person I've heard say it.**

**Aelita: No. Odd said it first. He said it in the first episode. I was a witness.**

**Yumi: Yeah, the only witness. How do we know you're not lying? Ulrich said it first.**

**Aelita: No, Odd.**

**Yumi: Ulrich.**

**Aelita: Odd.**

**Yumi: Ulrich.**

**Aelita: Odd.**

**Melinda: -pops out of nowhere- Mel! -disappears-**

**Odd: Mel?**

**Yumi: Where did she go?**

**Melinda: -appears by Yumi- Here!**

**Ulrich: How are you doing that? Is this a dream?**

**-harp music-**

**Odd: -wakes up- Oh, it was a dream**

**Sissi: Odd! -Sissi's head is replaced by Kiwi's head-**

**Odd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Yumi: -wakes up- That was one strange dream.**

**William: Hey, Yumi. Will you marry me and leave Ulrich forever?**

**Yumi: YES!**

**Ulrich: -wakes up- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Sissi: -in a wedding dress- I do!**

**Ulrich: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -faints-**

**Jeremie: -wakes up and runs out into the hallway- XANA!XANA!**

**Aelita: Gosh. What's his problem.**

**Mel: -appears out of nowhere- IDK.

* * *

**

Affa: -wakes up- AHHH!

Mrs. Hertz: Maybe you would like to be the first to take our extra super hard, college level test Ms. Meyers?

Affa: AHHHHHH! -wakes up under tree- I must find out!

Odd: What?

Affa: I had a dream that you and Ulrich were arguing about who said Impact first, and I absolutely must find out!

Odd: That's nice, how do you plan to do that?

Affa: Easy, in Teddygozilla I'll make sure I go to Lyoko with you.

Odd: What? Oh wait, I'll just check the script! -checks- Let's see, Affa's dream sequence, arguing, weirdness, WxY wow that was a nightmare! And...Mrs. Hertz calls you Ms. Meyers? -stares at me- Y-you're...Jessica...?

Affa: Um, well...ya see...it's like this, now I can explain...um...RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

Odd: What? Oh wait, I'll just check the script!

Affa: NOOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK THAT SCRIPT! -chases Odd-

Odd: NEVER!

Affa: I can't run that fast...

Jeremie: XANA?

Affa: Yes Jer, go chase that polymorph, he has, uh...some very important codes that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Jeremie: XANA! -tackles Odd and beats him with a mallet, then gives me back the script-

Affa: YES! My script!

* * *

**Derek: Hmm, I have to get back at Gracie for sicking Kiwi on me.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Derek: What was that for?**

**Jeremie: You called her Gracie**

**Derek: I call her Gracie sometimes.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Derek: -punches Jeremie's lights out- Oh no, I better get out of here. -runs away-**

**Gracie: -comes in and notices Jeremie- Derek, Ulrich is suppose to punch Jeremie, how am I suppose to tell him that he's already out cold.

* * *

**

Affa: HOW'D GRACIE GET THE SCRIPT!

Gracie: I stole it from Odd.

Affa: But wait, I made Jer steal it from Odd...?

Odd: That was a copy! HAHAHAHAHA!

Affa:...You know something's wrong when your outsmarted by ODD!

Odd: Ya got that right!

Affa: You do realize you just insulted yourself dude. YOURE AN IDIOT!

Odd: -sob-I'M NEVER GIVING THE SCRIPT BACK NOW!

Affa: NOOOO! I NEEDSES THAT!

Alana: WHY IS THIS IN ALL CAPS!

Everyone:...

Alana: Well?

Jeremie: XANA!

Alana: See, all caps.

Affa: I...see...What were we talking about again?

Odd: The fact that I outsmarted you by copying your script and giving a copy to Milly and Tamiya.

Affa: WHAT! YOU DID NOT! I-I-I ARGH! RETURN TO THE PAST **NOW!**

-that morning-

Affa: Okay Odd, if you give me the script and do me that little favor me and all of the OCs will pay you...20 bucks. OK?

Odd: YEAH! Moneymoneymoney!

Jeremie: XANAXANAXANA!

Aelita: Just kill me now!

* * *

**Ariel: Aelita, have you seen your older sister! I've been looking for her everywhere! She still has that Harry Potter book of mine.**

**Aelita: Uh-nope. Haven't seen Maya since this morning. I think she went to try and kill Odd after some text he sent her this morning.**

**Affa:-smiles evilly-I sent her that text, you know.**

**Ariel: Why?**

**Affa: Intitation, Ariel. Initation.**

**Ariel: Oh-what did you have planned.**

**Affa: Not much-**

***In the courtyard***

**Maya*tied to a tree where Odd is poking her over and over agian saying Ravioli! Ravioli!* STOP STOP! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!**

**Odd: Are you kidding! One-Affa and the other OCs paid me to do this and Two-for once, you're scared of me. Not the other way around like it usually is.**

**Maya: When I get untied from this tree. You're so dead!**

**Odd: And how are you going to escape from the tree!**

**Maya: Like this*takes deep breath* JEREMY! XANA's POSSESED ODD AND HE'S TIED ME TO A TREE!**

**Jeremy: XANA!*hops out from bushes waving a pocket knife***

**Ulrich*wathcing from a distance* Okay, who gave the physco a KNIFE!

* * *

**

Sqeeky: IT WAS ME!

Affa: Figures...

Maya: Hey aren't you gonna initiate her?

Affa: NO! First of all Squeeky is not an OC, she's my friend. And second if I were to try to initiate her it wouldn't be worth the trouble to try...trust me.

Maya: HOW IS THAT FAIR!

Affa: Who says it is?

Maya: -faints from anger-

Affa: Initiation...done.

-Jeremie walks in-

Jeremie: What happened?

Affa: She fainted...

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Hm...maybe initiation isn't done...-locks Jer and Maya in a closet but steals Jer's knife-

Sqeeky: I'm gonna give it to Morgan!

Affa: NOOOOO! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GIVING WEAPONS TO MORGAN!

Jeremie: XANA!

* * *

**Tricia: Hey guys. What's up?**

**Ulrich: What? Not going to go crazy?**

**Tricia: No. I've been cured.**

**Aelita: How? Maybe we could do the same thing with Jeremie and cure him.**

**Tricia: Follow me!**

**-moments later-**

**Tricia: Do you have Jeremie?**

**-Aelita and Odd drag in a handcuffed Jeremie-**

**Ulrich: Yup.**

**Tricia: Okay. Place him on my bed and turn off the lights.**

**Yumi: -turns off lights-**

**Odd and Aelita: -throw Jeremie on bed-**

**Jeremie: -falls off and hits the floor- Meh! Xana!**

**Tricia: -turns on tv set. bright colors swirl around on the screen- Jeremie. Listen to my voice.**

**Ulrich: You're going to hypnotize him? That will never work.**

**Tricia: -ignores Ulrich- Look at the tv screen. Now, picture your fear.**

**Jeremie: Xana!**

**Tricia: Yes. Now, whenever you think of your fear, you will immediately replace your thoughts with thoughts of...um...cookies! Now when the lights turn back on, you will follow my orders. -turns to Yumi- Turn on the lights.**

**-lights come back on-**

**Aelita: Let's test it.**

**Tricia: Jeremie, Xana's possessed Ulrich!**

**Jeremie: XAAAAANNNNNNAAAA! -runs out of room-**

**Ulrich: I told you that wouldn't work. Hypnotizism would probably only work on clueless-**

**Odd: -shakes- Oh I just though of the creepiest thing.**

**Yumi: What?**

**Odd: It was- Cookies!**

**Tricia: Yeah! It worked.**

**Ulrich: But on the wrong person.**

**Jeremie: -comes back in room with a baseball bat and points at Ulrich- XANA!**

**Ulrich: Oh come on!

* * *

**

Affa: SQEEKY!

Squeeky: Yes?

Affa: Did you give Jeremie the bat?

Sqeeky: What do you think?

Pjs(aka percyjacksonlover123): I did it!

Affa: B-but pjs! You've never even watched Code Lyoko to my knowledge!

Pjs: Don't need to, there was a psycho running around-

Affa: And your first thought was to give him a WEAPON!

Pjs: Sqeeky dared me to!

Jeremie: People I don't recognize! XANA! -uses baseball bat to knock them out-

Affa: Hahahaha! That's what happens when you give Jer from this fic a weapon!

* * *

-after a few hours of stalking Odd-

Odd: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Affa: In that skit with the hypnotism, you thought of cookies.

Odd: Your point?

Affa: So...I WANNA KNOW YOUR GREATEST FEAR!

Odd: Why, you already know my real name, why don't you go bother Yumi or something, I'm sure she has secrets too.

Affa: Eh, she's not as interesting.

Yumi: AM TOO!

Affa: No, you really aren't...Come on Yumi, I was just gonna find out Odd's fear.

Yumi: Easy, radioactive potatoes, that way there would be no french fries.

Odd: I just thought of...cookies...

Affa: WOW! That's a really lame fear ya know, but considering who you are it does make sense.

Odd: OH YEAH! Well what's your fear miss big shot?

Affa: -Takes a deep breath-

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: Yeah, what he said.

* * *

Affa: OH WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! Aelita! Get me to Lyoko, I wanna try something!

Aelita: What?

Affa: You'll see, just get me there quick!

-later-

Aelita: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization!

Affa: -lands in desert- Awesome! No get Odd in here!

Aelita: Why?

Affa: Because I think he would like my experiment.

-later-

Aelita: Come on Odd, Affa wants you to see something!

Odd: NO! I've had enough of her today!

Aelita: Just get in there!

Affa: Yeah, I won't bite...not that hard.

Aelita: -pushes Odd into Scanner- Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization!

Odd: Okay Affa...what do you want?

Affa: SHUSH! I need to get to a Tower.

Jeremie: XANA! He took over Affa and he's gonna destroy the sector! XANAXANAXANAXANA!

Affa: NO! GOSH JEREMIE IT ISN'T THE THIRD SEASON!

-goes to Tower-

Odd: Okay, we're here, now what?

Affa: Now I go in and try out my new code!

Odd: YOU thought of a code, I thought only geniuses could do that!

Affa: Are you saying I'm not smart! And it really wasn't that hard.

Aelita: You thought of a code, what is it?

Affa: AGH! You'll see, just let me in there Aelita.

Aelita: Ok, ok!

Affa: -goes up to second floor of Tower and opens interface- Code: Sandwhich!

Aelita and Odd: SANDWHICH?

Odd: YUM! VIRTUAL SANDWHICH! -eats the virtual sandwich-

Affa: TOLD YA ODD!

Jeremie: XANA! XANA!

Affa: OK, that's it! Code: Anvil!

-Anvil drops on Jeremie's head-

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

**Okay, I have a fun game for all of you! So you people who write for OCs**

**cupcakecutie, Moonlitdaze, Lucky Amulet (bunny's new name apparently), and Charmed Antiques.**

**Now the four of you, write skits with the OCs to your right! Which means cupecake write a skit with Ariel and Maya, Moonlit write for Gracie and Derek, Lucky write for Tricia, and CA write for Melinda.**

**Have fun!**

**And If you don't read KDR, I have two friends from school here, thesqeekything and percyjacksonlover123, don't worry they won't take over my stories, as I know pjs would like to...read their stories pweeze! And also CLOCI needs a little lovin. review with your skits now. GO!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for supporting my friend for those of you that did coughcoughcupcakecough I think she feels a lot better now and I've been helping her a bunch with stories though it's hard because I haven't read Percy Jackson so I can only help her with general ideas...and she can't help me at all cause she hasn't seen Code Lyoko even though I'm trying to get her to.**

**Disclaimer: You tell me, you're the one who's been reading this.  
**

* * *

Odd: No I will!

Affa: No I will!

Odd: No I will!

Affa: No I will!

* * *

Affa: Haha! You probably thought that was going somewhere and now you're smiling like an idiot and thinking "did she really just do the joke with no punchline thing?" well you aren't an idiot, that last skit does go somewhere, and here it is!

* * *

Odd: No I-

Yumi: Will you two STOP arguing! We can hear you across campus!

Aelita: Yeah, what's all the yelling anyway?

Affa: The other day I was watching Tip-Top Shape which is, like, my second favorite episode in the series. So I decided that in CL Rewind **I** would be Jeremified!

Yumi: So now YOU'RE gonna start spazzing out?

Affa: No! I'm talking about a reality where Jeremie is sane! And it's like Xanafication but it's Jer's activated tower and you have control of your body. He process is only done in one episode and I want in!

Odd: But it was ME originally!

Affa: Yeah, well- WAIT! I said Xanafication and Jeremie didn't come...?

Aelita: Yeah, we put Ulrich on Jeremie duty.

-somewhere else-

Jeremie: -spazzing out and screaming you-know-what-

Ulrich: ...Somehow, someway, I just know this is Affa's fault. AFFA!

-back where they were before-

Affa: -shudder- I just felt a disturbance in the force...

Aelita: Either that or you heard Ulrich yelling at you again.

Affa: Yup, that's it. Now as I was saying...I WILL BE THE SPECTER!

Odd: NO ME! I have a score to settle with Yolanda!

Affa: I DON'T CARE DELLA-ROBBIA! IT HAS BEEN MY DREAM SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL TO BE JEREMIFIED AND I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!

Everyone:...

Affa: Then it's settled.

* * *

**Odd: Hey Tricia.**

**Tricia: Yeah.**

**Odd: Where did you live before you came to Kadic?**

**Tricia: I don't know.**

**Odd: Are you an orphan?**

**Tricia: I don't know.**

**Odd: Do you know who your parents are?**

**Tricia: I don't know.**

**Odd: Do you have amnesia?**

**Tricia: I don't know**

**Odd: Is that all you can say**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Tricia: Code: Anvil!**

**-Anvil lands on Jeremie's head-**

**Xana: Did Jeremie call me?**

**Tricia: XANA!**

**Odd: Code: Anvil!**

**-Anvil lands on Xana's head-**

**Odd: Code French Fries! -holds out hands- I'm waiting**

**Affa: -whispers- The codes are only good for sandwiches and anvils.

* * *

**

**(in the factory)**

**Affa: Hi! me and Kira are sneaking up on Jeremie and Aelita in the factory.**

**Kira: For the record it was my idea!**

**Affa: No mine!**

**Kira: Mine!**

**Affa: Mine!**

**Yumi and Ulrich: STOP!**

**Kira and Affa:...**

**Affa: What're you guys doin here?**

**Yumi: Uh, you're sneaking up on Jeremie and Aelita.**

**Ulrich: Yeah we wanna join.**

**Affa and Kira: ...fine.**

**(in computer room)**

**Kira, Yumi, Ulrich and Affa: *look around corner***

**Jeremie: *making out with Aelita***

**Kira: XANA!**

**Affa: You just got here and your already crazy!**

**Kira: No think about it carefully. Jeremie is making out with Aelita...**

**Yumi: So?**

**Kira: Remember the episode Xana's Kiss?**

**Yumi, Affa and Ulrich: XANA!

* * *

**

Affa: So Kira...

Kira: Yeah?

Affa: I shall have to initiate you! You may face the horrors of Jeremie, Kiwi, Rob, some real big zombies, or Flopsy.

Kira: Flopsy, definitely Flopsy!

Affa: Alright then, FLOPSY!

-ground trembles-

Kira: What the-

Flopsy: RRRRAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRR!

-King Boomy's pet Flopsy chases after Kira, followed by Kiwi, Rob holding a bazooka, an army of zombies, and worst of all, Jeremie.)

Jeremie: XANAXANAXANAXANA!

* * *

**Odd: Hey Maya! Hey Ariel!**

**Maya: What is it?**

**Ariel: Yeah, what?**

**Odd: Oh, well it's just that I've been going around annoying people, and you two are next. Soooooo...**

**Maya: Don't you dare!**

**Odd: Yes, Ravioli. I will.**

**Maya: Don't call me that! My last name is RIVILONI.**

**Odd: May May, why is the sky blue?**

**Maya: DO NOT CALL ME THAT! And how should I know?**

**Odd: Ariel, why does two plus two equal four?**

**Ariel: What? Odd, it just does. Okay?**

**Odd: But why? Why? Why are there so many unsolvable questions in the world? Why can't there be an answer for everything?**

**Ariel: Hey, I've got a question that has an answer Odd. What is so annoying, has yellow hair, talks to much and is going to be knocked unconscious in the next few seconds?**

**Odd: That's easy! Spongebob!**

**Maya: Yes- Wait, what? No! Jeremie!**

**Odd: Oh, so it's Jeremie?**

**Ariel and Maya: No!**

**Jeremie: -swings around bat- XANA! -hits Odd-**

**Odd: -falls to the floor unconscious-**

**Ariel: Come on, let's go watch Harry Potter.**

**Jeremie: -running across the campus crazily, swinging his bat around- XXXXXAAAAANNNNNAAAAA!

* * *

**

Affa: Hm...what to do now...

?: Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BLACKMAN!

Affa: BLACKMAN?

Blackman: Yes, I have come to save your day!

Affa: How did you get into my story Court? Rob should be standing guard!

Rob: -still chasing Kira down-

Affa: And why are you dressed as that ridiculous superhero!

Blackman/Court: It's the awesomest superhero EVER! -strikes a pose-

Affa: It's totally racist...AGAINST YOURSELF!

Blackman: So?

Jeremie: XANA!

Blackman: What was that!

Affa: That's what happens in this story. A skit happens with some funny stuff and then it ends with Jeremie Belpois spazzing out about Xana, very entertaining.

Blackman: Jeremie from Code Lyoko, I love that show! My favorite character is Todd.

Affa: Dude it's Odd not Todd.

Blackman: Oh...

Jeremie: SOME DUDE IN A REALLY STUPID COSTUME! XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!

* * *

**Odd: Tell me!**

**Melinda: Tell you what?**

**Odd: Why your hair is white.**

**Melinda: Um...because it is?**

**Odd: Did you dye it?**

**Melinda: No.**

**Odd: Are you albino?**

**Melinda: No.**

**Odd: Are you-?**

**Melinda: Stop! My hair is white because it is! Gosh!**

**Odd: Fine! Hey, where's Jeremie? Isn't he usually in the skit by now?**

**Jeremie: -appears out of nowhere- XANA! -runs around Mel and Odd- XANA! XANA! XANA!**

**Melinda: Well, well well. Who's the jinx now, Kitty Boy?**

**Odd: Whatever, Snow White.**

**Melinda: That is it! Jeremie, Xana's created a polymorphic clone that's disguised as Odd!**

**Jeremie: -baseball bat appears in his hand- XANA!**

**Odd: Okay, since when does Jeremie have magical powers?**

**Jeremie: -swings the baseball bat over his head- RAWR! XANA! RAWR! XXXXAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAA!

* * *

**

Affa: This way Jer.

Jeremie: What, what is it?

Katty: He isn't freaking out, what up with that?

Affa: Sanity pill, it only works for the one skit and I wanna test somethin out.

Katty: Another code?

Affa: No, now go away and let me test what I want!

Katty: Um...okay...

(in Factory)

Affa: Jeremie you're going to Lyoko!

Jeremie: What? No! I swore I would never go there again! AHHHHH!

Affa: Calm down Jer, I'm going too. I won't let the big, scary Megatanks hurt you, ya little baby!

Jeremie: They're really really scary though!

Affa: Oh just launch a delayed virtualization and get it over with Einstein, it's not a big deal!

(Jer launches virtualization, on Lyoko)

Jeremie: So what do I look like?

Affa: I don't know, it's one of the great mysteries of Code Lyoko, unanswerable.

Jeremie: Then why am I here?

Affa: Look for your weapon.

Jeremie: All I see is...this baseball bat?

Affa: I KNEW IT! You've been using baseball bats when you spazz out recently so I figured that was your weapon on Lyoko, and I was right!

Jeremie:-swings baseball bat around destroying several Kankrelats including Kanky-

Affa: JEREMIE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

Jeremie: Wh-what'd I do?

Affa: That was Kanky!

Jeremie: -stares blankly-

Affa: Morgan's Kankrelat...

Morgan: WHAT THE HELL! YOU KILLED KANKY YOU JERK!

Affa&Jer: **RUN!

* * *

**

**Derek: Hey, kiddo, come here.**

**Gracie: What do you want, Derek?**

**Derek: To help me with a prank! On Odd.**

**Gracie: Why would I do that?**

**Derek: Two words. Black. Mail.**

**Gracie: That's only one word, and isn't that low-even for you.**

**Derek: Maybe*holds up picture* But we wouldn't like this to get into the wrong hands, now would we, kiddo?**

**Gracie*flushing red* I though I burned that-okay, what are you having me do?**

**Derek: Bake cookies.**

**Gracie: What?**

**Derek: Remember when Odd was hypnotized into thinking he was afraid of cookies?**

**Gracie: Oh-right. That.**

**(LATER)**

**Odd: Hey, I got your text. What-?*sees plate of cookies and runs off* OUR WORST FEARS HAVE BEEN REALIZED!**

**Jeremie: XANA! *starts writhing on ground***

**Derek:*laughs butt off***

**Gracie: Never. EVER. Blackmail me again.**

**Ulrich*watching Jeremie writhe and Odd run*: I'm not even going to ask.

* * *

**

Yumi: Okay, we have a very important topic at hand. I've called this meeting to stop Jeremie once and for all. This'll have to be a team effort, and we can't let Affa know about it or she'll stop us. No OCs either, they can't be trusted to keep it away from Affa. Only us canon characters will be involved, and some secondary characters like my lil bro if we need.

Ulrich: Alright good, what's the plan?

Aelita: We can start by trying to get that script of hers, it's bound to be of some use since she goes to so much trouble to keep it away from us. Odd, can you try stealing it again? But this time be a lot more stealthy and maybe leave her a decoy or something.

Odd: Can do. JUST KEEP THE COOKIES **AWAY!**

Ulrich: Okay then...we'll keep all the big bad..uh...cookies...away from you Odd.

Yumi: So everyone clear on the plan? Odd try to get your hands on the script, everyone else just gather info on how we might be able to get Jeremie to stop being paranoid forever. Team Lyoko on three. One, two, three.

Everyone: TEAM LYOKO!

* * *

**Lots of stuff to say!**

**1. I is so exited because my bat mitzvah (if ya don't know what it is ask) is next saturday! :D :D :D :D If I could I would invite all of you regularly reviewing people to the party but as far as I know none of you guys even live in my state. Sorry, I really would invite you guys! ^_^  
**

**2. When I say no OCs in the conspiracy against me I mean it! Don't get messed up in that.**

**3. You guys did a great job with each others characters, I'm really glad it worked out...maybe doing more games like it in future chapters like "all skits must be written in Scottish accents" or something like that.**

**4. Kira's new, GET HER!**

**5. gewnrocks (if I got the penname wrong sorry, I'm not looking at your penname right now) I know I didn't use the second skit you gave me but that's because sometime in the near future I will be writing a special chapter of this story dedicated to torturing Sissi and it'll be here. I'll let you know when that'll be so you can contribute you're unique brand of Sissi torture! **

**6. Go check out Roleplay! YAY! and Code Lyoko OC Roleplay (or something like that, help me out cupcake) they're both roleplay forums that only have me, cupcake, and LoonyLoopy...I forget the rest of the penname...Roleplays are always so much more fun with lots of people so check em out!**

**7. In Lyoko 2270 each chapter is basically exposing Alana to one or more new experiences on Earth. It would help to have a list of ideas so what should Michael show Alana?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**UPDATION! Yeah, I've gotten in the habit of only writing these once a month even though it takes me like an hour to write. Shame on me..**

**I don't own Code Lyoko and I'm gonna go ahead and copyright insane Jeremie, can I do that? Also I don't own other people's characters.  
**

**

* * *

Lav: Hi people!**

**Ulrich: Who are you?**

**Lav: Lavender Alexa Frostflower, I'm the new OC**

**Odd: Anyone seen Jeremie yet today?**

**Lav: Umm, I might have...**

**Odd: Where?**

**Lav: Well I might have taped him to his chair, taped his mouth shut, and put an ocean wave noise maker on his computer table**

**Jeremie: mhuhmh Mhuhmu MHUHMH!**

Affa: Hey Jer...

Jeremie: Muh?

Affa: -smashes ocean sound maker and the tape, then gives him his bat- You owe me for busting you out so many times.

Jeremie: Okay. XANA! -runs after Lav- RAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!

Affa: Chasing people with weapons, endless fun! Oh, and warm welcome to Lavender XANA! Style!

Lav: AHH! -running away from Jer who's now dressed as Snoopy-

* * *

Anna: Why's Jeremie dressed as Snoopy?

Affa: Idk? I'm bored so...Snoopy.

Anna: O...kay...-backs away slowly-

Affa: Hm...people back away slowly from me a lot...whatever, bye Anna.

Jeremie: So what exactly do I owe you?

Affa: Dunno, tell you when I think of it, for now just spazz out, that's what everyone loves to read.

Jeremie: On it!

Affa: Good Jer, here's a cookie.

Odd: COOKIE! AAAAAAAAHH!

Affa: Odd! What're you doing here!

Odd:...Nothing...-runs away-

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

Aelita: Okay Odd, now go get that script!

Odd: Okay, I'm going, I'm going! -sneaks up on Affa and Jer, get's the script, and replaces it-

Affa: here's a cookie.

Odd: COOKIE! AAAAAAAAHH! -runs away-

Aelita: Did ya get it?

Odd: YES! But she has cookies...

Ulrich: Oh calm down! Let's read and find out her secrets!

* * *

**Jeremie: XANA! -swinging around baseball bat- XAAANNNNNAAAA!**

**Tricia: -sighs- This isn't funny anymore. We need to solve this problem!**

**Everyone: Wha?**

**Tricia: Jeremie and Odd. Both of them are crazy. Jeremie is afraid of Xana and Odd is afraid of cookies. Think of what would happen if cookies and Xana became allied forces! This is the beginning of the apocalypse I tell you! We're all gonna die!**

**Yumi: -slaps Tricia-**

**Tricia: Thanks, I needed that.**

**-hidden from everyone-**

**Milly: Cookies and Xana have become allied forces? What is that supposed to mean?**

**Tamiya: Maybe it's some secret code?**

**Milly; Whatever! This is still gonna be a super scoop!**

**-next day-**

**Yumi: -looking at newspaper- Oh no, this can't be good.**

**Jeremie: -hitting a pile of cookies with baseball bat- XANA!**

**Odd: -stomping on a pile of cookies- Take that you disgusting sugar item! How dare you call yourself a dessert?**

**Tricia: It's the apocalypse! Run for your lives!**

**Odd and Jeremie: XANA COOKIES!

* * *

**

Affa: I'm gonna take that last skit one or to steps further.

Morgan: How?

Affa: HEY GUYS! -takes deep breath- XANA SPIDER WOLF COOKIES THAT ARE BEING SERVED IN A REALLY HIGH UP PLACE BY MY LITTLE PONNIES!

Jeremie, William, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi: OUR BIGGEST NIGHTMARES HAVE BEEN REALIZED!

Morgan: Nice!

Affa: I know right!

* * *

Affa: Ya know...it's so great that Squeeky likes my writing! And everyone else! Each and every one of you, even if you just read but don't review for whatever reason. I appreciate your support and views! All reviewers you don't know how great they make me feel, using this filler skit to say to all reviewers, supporters, or people who just like to see Jer freak out...

Jeremie: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Affa: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SCREAM XANA! AM I PAYING YOU FOR NOTHING?

Jeremie: We don't get payed...

Affa: Well...hmm...oh well.

* * *

**Ulrich: Hey Gracie.**

**Gracie: Yeah Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: Last chapter, Derek blackmailed you with an embarrassing picture.**

**Gracie: Yeah why**

**Ulrich: What was the picture of?**

**Gracie: You don't want to now**

**Yumi: Hey guys along with the cookie/Xana story there is an embarrassing picture of Gracie.**

**Gracie: DEREK!**

**Derek: I didn't give it to Milly and Tamiya.**

**Gracie: Then who did.**

**Odd: That was for last chapter**

**Gracie: Where an anvil when you need one.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: -pulls out the remote and mutes him-**

**Ulrich: Is that all it can do.**

**Gracie: No -presses a button and Odd starts walking backwards- It can also rewind.

* * *

**

Nicholas: Hey, what're you guys doing?

Yumi: Reading Affa's script.

Nicholas: Who's that?

All: YOU DON'T KNOW AFFA?

Nicholas: Uh...no...

Ulrich: Well she's the reason Jeremie's acting so weird, we're trying to see if anything in this script can help.

Jeremie: XANA!

Nicholas: -punches him out-

Aelita: Thank you, now come on. Try the index or something.

* * *

**Melinda: Hey, what's going on guys?**

**Aelita: Um...**

**Odd: I'm king of the squirrels!**

**Ulrich: He's been watching weird videos on youtube for a while.**

**Melinda: I see.**

**Odd: It's from a show called Whose Line is It Anyway? Very funny.**

**Melinda: I suppose...**

**Odd: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Melinda: How do we really know if you like it? I mean, we're just characters that are told what to do by the people who write us. How can we really tell if our opinions are our own and not the author's?**

**Odd: But wouldn't that mean that what we were saying right now isn't what we're really saying?**

**Ulrich: Because whoever is writing this is writing what we're saying right now about us talking about her writing what we're talking about**

**Yumi: -appears out of nowhere- Exactly. Which means that logic no longer applies.**

**Aelita: What? This makes no sense!**

**Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Mel: Of course it does. Join us Aelita! Join the illogical side! All are welcome. All are welcome!**

**Aelita: Never!**

**Jeremie: -runs onto the scene with a baseball bat- XANA! -whacks everyone but Aelita-**

**Aelita: Jeremie! You save me! Wait, Jeremie is too crazy to be able to complete such tasks. This world is ILLOGICAL!**

**-Mel, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich recover from Jeremie hitting them-**

**Mel: Told you!**

**Aelita: But wait, if the writer controls everything, then why is Jeremie so crazed!**

**Odd: Maybe because...-starts taking, but no voice is heard-**

**Ulrich: What's going on?**

**Mel: The writer has silenced Odd! We could be next!**

**-Mel, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita run around like crazy screaming until they all faint from exhaustion-**

**Odd: -clears throat- Sorry about that. My throat was clogged.**

**Jeremie: -points at Odd- XANA!**

**Odd: Jeez, come on!**

**-cookies appear out of nowhere-**

**Odd: -screams like a little girl- Curse you evil author! -faints-**

**Jeremie: -looks around to see everyone on the ground- Xana? Xana? XANA? XANA! XXXXAAAAANNNNNAAA-AAAA-AAAAA!

* * *

**

**Ah yes, the great power of the author MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**THEME CHAPTER!**

**It's torture Sissi and or William time! Send in skits dealing with the utter torture of William, Sissi, or both! Good luck guys!**

**Review my stuff as always.**

**Bye till whenever!  
**


	13. TORTURE WILLIAM AND SISSI!

**OMG I UPDATED! I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. And now my favorite chapter so far. Torturing William and Sissi, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Affa: Good Evening and welcome to the 13th chapter of XANA! They say a lot of things about the number thirteen, that it's lucky or unlucky. I'd like to say I picked this chapter number for this theme but unfortunately, it's purely coincidence. But that being said, if one thing's for sure, it's that the number thirteen is not a lucky number for William Dunbar, and Elizabeth Delmas.

Sissi: IT'S SISSI!

Affa: Yeah, whatever, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Affa: Hey William.

William: Stay away from me! I know what this chapter's about!

Affa: But I was just going to give you this cake.

William: There's poison in it.

Affa: Nope.

William: Explosives?

Affa: No. Nothing that'll physically hurt you in any way. Lyoko Warrior's honor.

William: Wow, that's a super huge deal for you! It must be safe! -eats cake- WOW! THIS IS DELICIOUS! What's your secret?

Affa: Oh nothing, just spiders and laxatives.

William: CURSE YOU AF- ugh -runs to bathroom-

Jeremie: -running out of bathroom- XANA!

* * *

**Jeremie: XANA! XANA!**

**Ulrich: What's up with him? He usually says that at the END of a skit.**

**Yumi: Maybe it's a warning? I think we should take him seriously.**

**Odd: You think too much. He knows someone's going to come and knock him out soon.**

**Aelita: Maybe we should knock him out him less. What if we're giving him brain damage?**

**Odd: Do ALL girls spend so much time fussing? No wonder guys discovered everything first.**

**Yumi and Aelita: ... -gets out cookies-**

**Odd: -cowers- No!

* * *

**

Mr. Puck: I...AM...ALLLLIIIIVVVVEEEE!

Affa: Cool! Watcha gonna do now?

Mr. Puck:...STAB SISSI WITH A PENCIL!

-in Sissi's room-

Sissi: This new makeup will make Ulrich like me.

Mr. Puck: -comes running in- DIE SISSI! **DIE!**

Sissi: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Jeremie: XANA!

Affa: I don't care if that _is_ Mr. Puck possessed by Xana, he's beating up Sissi!

Jeremie: Yeah, I guess that's a good thing...

Sissi: -still screaming hysterically while being stabbed repeatedley by Mr. Puck-

Affa: Okay, so why don't you just go play with your computer, Jer?

Jeremie: YAY! Computer, my one true love...

Aelita: AHEM!

Jeremie: YOU APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! XANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!

Affa: ...Well that was _almost _a peaceful ending...

* * *

**Sissi: -gazing at Ulrich from behind a bush with binoculars- Oh, Ulrich. You have been put under a spell by that WITCH. -gaze flickers towards Yumi- If she wasn't here, fate would have been able to entwine our futures into a single one. You would appreciate me for who I really am and-**

**William: Uh... what are you doing?**

**Sissi: Ah! -falls backward into the bush- Who...? -sits up- Oh. You're... Billy?**

**William: It's William. Now, are you going to explain what you're doing or...?**

**Sissi: -blushes and shakes head furiously- NO! Who do you think you are, sticking your nose into MY business! -crosses arms- If you MUST know, I'm... uh, bird watching.**

**William: -looks into the distance and whistles- She sure is one hell of a chick.**

**Sissi: -surprised- Huh? -looks as well- YUMI? You like... Yumi? Ew.**

**William: -offended- You like Ulrich.**

**Sissi: So? Wait... I like Ulrich and you like Yumi... -smiles wickedly-**

**William: Yeah?**

**Sissi: If we work together, we could break them up and they would be forced into having a relationship with us. It's the rule of fanfiction. There has to be a pairing in it. I could finally have what's rightfully mine... ha ha ha...**

**William: You're still talking to me, aren't you?**

**Sissi: -grabs his arm and drags him along- Come on, Wally! We must get to work.**

**William: It's William.**

**Jeremie: Sissi? William? Working together? -clutches head- XANA!

* * *

**

Yumi: Any progress?

Odd: Yup.

Yumi: And?

Odd: What?

Yumi: What progress have you made.

Odd: Well I found this picture but it seems to have an encrypted language printed on it, we'll have to get Aelita to decode it.

Aelita: Um, Odd.

Odd: Yeah?

Aelita: That's her handwriting. Not encrypted code...

Odd: WOW! That's bad handwriting...ya know what it says?

Aelita: I think...Ways to Kill Xana..? OF COURSE!

Everyone: What?

Aelita: If we kill Xana right in front of Jeremie he won't freak out any more!

Yumi: Oh My God Aelita, you're a GENIUS!

Aelita: Why thank you. But it won't be easy, Xana isn't going to sit still while we bring Jeremie to him and then kill him.

Yumi: Well we can work on it. This is a start.

Jeremie: XANA!

Yumi: Let's work fast!

* * *

**Willam: Ok Sissi what should we do to..-a picture of Yumi in a bathing suit lands on the ground. He tries to pick it up before it swings to a nearby tree. he chases after it.-**

**Sissi: Willam? Hmm I wonder where he..-a picture of Ulrich lands next to her. She tries to pick it up before it swings to a nearby tree. She chases after it.-**

**Jeremie: XANA! -swings a bat at them-**

**Sissi and Willam:-runs as Jeremie chases them with a bat-**

**Gracie, Derek and Odd: -up in a tree watching this, Odd was holding popcorn and the twins were holding fishing poles with the pictures of Yumi and Ulrich at the end.-**

**Derek: Wasn't planned for but ok.**

**Gracie: Pass me some popcorn Odd**

**Odd: You don't have any cookies on you. Do you?**

**Gracie: No**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: Go back to chasing Sissi and Willam.**

**Jeremie: XANA! -goes back to chasing Sissi and Willam with a bat.-

* * *

**

Affa: Odd, pass the popcorn. This is fun to watch! -eats- I know! Let's make 10 billion Jeremies! -writes it down-

-10 billion Jeremies appear, all with baseball bats, all chasing William and Sissi-

Jeremies:** XANAXANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!** -noise of all of them creates a sonic boom heard worldwide-

William and Sissi: AHHHHHHHHH! -brains explode from noise-

Gracie: How come _our _brains didn't explode?

Affa: Quite simple. Everyone in the world has ear protection so they hear it, but it won't kill them. Everyone except those two of course! -giggles madly-

Odd: Wow, with that many Einsteins we could solve world hunger!

Affa: YOU WANT TO EAT HIM? Odd, I realize you'll eat anything but really, cannibalism?

Odd: That's not what I meant! I meant with that many geniuses they could figure out how to wipe out world hunger!

Affa:...Oh look, I'm bored. Let's meet our new friend Aelis, shall we?

* * *

**Ariel: The Phantom Of The Opera!**

**Aelis: Wicked!**

**Ariel: The Phantom Of The Opera!**

**Aelis: Wicked!**

**Yumi: What are you two fighting about?**

**Aelis: We're fighting about which musical is the best. We all know that Wicked is the greatest musical ever made.**

**Ariel: No it's not! The Phantom Of The Opera is amazing.**

**Aelis: Wicked!**

**Ariel: The Phantom Of The Opera!**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Aelis: Wick— Wait, what?**

**Ariel: He's in this paranoid phase about XANA. He usually shouts XANA out randomly.**

**Aelis: Right... So, anyways, what were we talking about?**

**Ariel: I have no idea.**

**Yumi: You were fighting about the best musical.**

**Ariel: Oh, yeah. The Phantom Of The Opera!**

**Aelis: Wicked! **

Affa: Hey guys, watcha yelling about?

Yumi: They're fighting about whether Phantom of the Opera or Wicked is the best musical.

Affa: That's an easy one, Wicked. -takes a deep breath-

Yumi: No DON'T!

Affa: -singing extremely loud and purposely off-key- NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED, NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN, NO ONE LEAVES A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE, A GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED, THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN, WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE! -in falsetto- AND GOODNESS KNOWS- ACK! -gets electrocuted by Morgan and faints-

Morgan: Okay, WHO GOT HER STARTED ON WICKED!

Aelis and Ariel: -point to each other-

Morgan: Fine, I'll just get both of you.

Ariel: -runs- AHHHH!

Aelis: Wait, what's the big deal? Who is this chick?

Morgan: -electrocutes her and gets a Megatank to run over her several times-

Aelis:...ow...

Odd: YUM What smells like barbeque?

Affa: Sure you're not a cannibal, Odd? It's Aelis!

Odd: Oh...I'm not a cannibal, I swear

Jeremie: CANNIBAL? XANA!

Affa: Since when is Xana a cannibal? OH WAIT! I got an error message that said Xana was hungry. Guess he _does_ eat people...

* * *

William: ugh...what happened...

Sissi: I think our heads exploded...So...many...Jeremies...

**Lav: -comes walking in- Hi more people!**

**Sissi and William: Who are you?**

**Lav: The new OC, who will now spazz out for no apparent reason JEREMIEJEREMIEJEREMIEJEREMIE!**

**Jeremie: XANAXANAXANAXANA!**

**XANA: AFFAAFFAFFAAFFA**

**Affa: WHAT!**

**Lav, Sissi, William, Jeremie, and XANA: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**

Affa: Okay, Okay. This is the ultimate!

Morgan (cause she's always the one with me when I torture others): What?

Affa: A room with creepy clowns, spiders, rats, bees, Mimes, darkness, zombies, bunnies of DOOM, snakes, my little ponies, Xana, and Jeremie. All in a lockable, larger than should be, closet.

Morgan: Want me to get Sissi?

Affa: I love how we're thinking the same thing!

Morgan: Wonder why? -goes to get Sissi-

Affa: Okay...-creates Yumi clone in front of door-

William: YUMI! -runs into Yumi clone and right through the door-

Affa: -locks the door-

William: What, wh-wh-AHHHHHH SPIDERS! CLOWNSSS! OTHER STUFF!

Morgan: I got Sissi.

Sissi: -in a burlap sack- Mph mph mph!

Morgan: -hears screaming- Who's that?

Affa: It's...uh...Theo.

Morgan: Okay. -throws Sissi into the room-

Affa: -locks door-

Jeremie: -from inside room- XANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!

* * *

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Aelita: Oh come on!**

**Mel and Kira: *in a trance* You will walk into the closet and hit yourself with a baseball bat.**

**Jeremie: *looks confused* I will walk into a closet and hit myself with a baseball bat... *walk into closet***

**Kira, Aelita, Affa and Mel: *hear clunking noise as Jeremie hits himself with bat***

**Kira and Mel: *high fives each other* Awesome!**

**Affa and Aelita:...**

**Kira: Oh you may or may not have known that Mel has Psychic powers but so do I!**

**Aelita: and that's not XANA related?**

**Mel: No.**

**Kira: Ooh! lets go make Sissi jump off the roof!**

**Mel and Kira: *run off to do that*

* * *

**

William: How are we still alive?

Sissi: Maybe we aren't alive...

Affa: You are, people don't die here. They only get tortured and seriously injured!

Sissi: WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?

Affa: Simple, I like Ulrich and Yumi's relationship and the both of you try to break that! Plus you guys are just...ugh...NEXT SKIT! I like this one a lot!

* * *

**Sissi: -takes out box that says "Acme destory Yumi kit"-**

**Sissi: -takes picutes of Ulrich out of box and lie them down in a trail-**

**Yumi: Oh! -starts following trail and picks up Ulrich pictures-**

**-somewhere in a desert-**

**Yumi: -still following picture trail. walks onto "x" marking-**

**Sissi: -looking down at Yumi. pushes boulder off cliff-**

**-boulder falls down-**

**Yumi: -phone rings- Hello? Oh hi! -walks away from "X" marking-**

**-boulder lands on "X" and sends strong vibrations to the cliff. the part that Sissi is on begins to break off-**

**Sissi: -puts up sign saying "uh-oh"-**

**-ledge cracks and Sissi falls-**

**Sissi: -opens tiny umbrella which makes her float down-**

**-out of nowhere, a lightning bolt strikes the umbrella and it breaks-**

**Sissi: -falling down again- Oh you have got to be kidding me! Ulrich, save me!**

**-back at Kadic-**

**Ulrich: Whoa.**

**Odd: What is it?**

**Ulrich: I just felt as though Sissi called out for me.**

**Odd: That's just creepy. Now are you going to finish your mashed potatoes or what?**

**-back at desert-**

**Sissi: Ulriiiiich!**

**-small puff of smoke appears when she hits the ground-

* * *

**

Affa: -goes up to cupcake and gives big hug- I LOVE LOONY TUNES! THANKS CUPCAKE!

Kiwi: Meep Meep -runs away really fast-

William and Sissi: -all beaten up- Well this was fun! Next chapter, TALK LIKE A PIRATE! GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**Review all my stuff, CL Rewind, could use some votes there. Make sure your reviews are in piratese. Um...tired...I'll try to update faster...um...um...**

**SQUEEKY IS AMAZING FOR DRAWING MY OCS FOR ME BECAUSE I CLEARLY CAN'T DRAW! LOVE YA THESQUEEKYTHING!  
**


	14. PIRATES ARG!

**OHMAIGAWD THIS STORY LIVES! Took me long enough, huh -nervous laugh- So, I don't own Code Lyoko...if I did my sis wouldn't be upset that she saw a fake trailer for a CL movie and it wasn't real cause it would be...wait...does that make sense...? Oh, who cares? ENJOY THIS, IDK WHEN THE NEXT ONE WILL BE!**

**

* * *

Odd: Arr, mateys!**

**Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita: Arr!**

**Jarmie: Ahhh! Only Xana would use such a language!**

**Yumi: Wasn't he locked in a closet?**

**Odd: Me couldn't let t' fun be ruined so me let him out.**

**Aelita and Yumi: (look at each other) Three, two, one, gar!**

**Aelita and Yumi: (Start throwin' cookies at Odd)**

**Odd: Nooo, gar! (falls int' fetal position)The chocolatey goodness burns, gar! **

Affa: ODD I BE SEN'CING YA TO SWAB'N THE DECK FER ALL ETERN'TY

Yumi: -gives affa a cookie-

Odd: Yarg...-pouts**

* * *

**

Affa: Yarg, sorry for the long wait mateys st'ndrd excuses.

Odd: Cap'n somethin be on starport!

Affa: Odd, yer job is'ta swab the deck! Do yer job!

Odd: Fine, ign'r the clean'n lad. Get killed by the Ror'kl fer all I carrr!

Everyone: -gasp- ROR'KL!

William: -appears with sissi- F'r tot'rin us last chap'er we're takin your ship!

Jeremie: YARG, XANA!

Sissi: Ya call'd?

Affa: I SHOULD U' KNOWN! SISSI BE XANA!

Sissi: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jeremie: XANA! XANA! -turns into pirate hulk for some reason- **XXXXAAAAANNNNNAAAAA! **-pulverizes Sissi using nerdy hulk power-

William:...ARG, RETREAT! -runs away-

Affa: Yarg, morsle left from las' chap'er I guess.

* * *

**Mel: What t' do what t' do...**

**Aelita:Should us lock Jer in a closet?**

**Mel: 's been done.**

**Aelita: Um...take 'im t' a psychologist?**

**Mel: 's been done as well**

**Aelita: Us need t' be creative**

**Mel: -snaps- Me knows what us should do t'day**

**-lat'r-**

**Jer: XAAAAANNNNA ARG! XAAAAANNNAAAAA!**

**Mel: Shut up!**

**Aelita: Are ye sure us should be doin' this?**

**Mel: We're doin' ev'ryun a fav'r.**

**-hangs Jer on th' end o' a pole-**

**Kracken: Arg! Rations!**

**Jeremie: XAAAANNNNNAAAAA!**

**Mel: 's right. Devour th' strange un.**

**Kracken: -eats Jer 'n spits 'im back up- Bleh! This crazy un has a peculiar taste -swims away-**

**Mel: ARG! DARN IT!**

**Jeremie: -cover'd in Kracken salivar- EEEEWWWW! XAAAAANNNNAAAA! ARG!

* * *

**

Taelia: _Factory to SS Skidblanir, come in to drydock now._

Affa: Why ar'ntya speak'n 'n piraatese Taelia?

Taelia: _Arg. Happy?_

Affa: Yes, o course! We'arg comin in!

Taelia: _Okay...and stop talking like that._

Affa: NO ARG!

-in background-

Jeremie: XANA XANA XANA!

Taelia:_ Okay, what happened this time?_

Affa: -sigh- He sl'ppd ona puddle...

* * *

Milly: Thar he be at long last! Y'tube staar! -grabs jer's wrist-

Jeremie: XANA! -tries to punch milly in the gut-

Tamiya: Yar, We m'ssed ya matey! Give us some of'dat dublune makin insanity, arg!

Yumi: You lasses _want _to take Jer?

Milly: Ya!

Tamiya: Why you ask?

Yumi: -rolls eyes- Varthy well, tis your sanity. -leaves-

Tamiya: We're rollin milly!

Jeremie: XA-

-2 hours later-

Jereime:-NA!

Milly and Tamiya: -knocked out on ground with heads exploded-

* * *

Ulrich: Somethin' I just noticed Odd. You arrr a cat buts you have a doggie ya love!

Starburst guy: THAT'S A **CONTRADICTION! **ARG!

Odd: No it ain't, arg! A cat c'n love a dog! -shows photographed proof-

Jeremie: PHOTOSHOPED BY ARRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

Odd and Ulrich: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrg?

Jeremie: Did I say that? I meant XXXXXAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNAAAA!

Ulrich: I believe you nought!

Odd: Yer doubting me? Le'tus fight then, arg!

* * *

**Kira: *wearing pirates outfit* um... this is awkward**

**Odd: *sword fighting with Ulrich* c'mon Kira, get in character! ARG, Ulrich! you're gonna pay for stealing my bounty!**

**Ulrich: Bring it on!**

**Aelita: *sitting by Kira in pirates outfit* this is kinda lame**

**Kira: Well, i'm gonna go get Jeremie, bring him to Lyoko with me, and push him in front of a Megatank.**

**Jeremie: XANA! ARG!**

**Kira: where did he come from? Anyway, come on Jeremie, let's go.

* * *

**

-on the way to the factory-

Kira: C'mon Jeremie, we be almost thar!

Jeremie: XANA!

Aelita: Wait up! Arg, we need him f'r s'methin!

Kira: But I was gonna push him in front of a Megatank!

Aelita: Ya still can maytee, just need him for a bit. -grabs his wrist and drags him away-

-wherever the last skit took place-

Ulrich: -has Odd pinned to the ground with a saber to his throat- Who pwns who, scallywag?

Aelita: STOP MESS'N AROUND, ARR PLAN GOES INTO EFFECT NOW!

Ulrich and Odd: Argh...-get up and follow her-

-secret place-

Aelita: Plan A. Xana be trapped in his quarters, Odd, you go in there and tellim jokes for 12 hours!

Odd: WHAT!

Aelita: Th't's what the script says.

Ulrich: Yea Odd -laughs at him-

Odd: SHUDDUP! -goes in room and starts telling amazingly bad jokes-

-12 hours later-

Odd: And then the platypus says-

Xana: I! Can't! Take! It! Anymore!

Jeremie: -walks in- XANA!

Xana: -explodes, is dead-

Yumi: Xana's dead Jeremie!

Jeremie: A-are you sure?

Aelita: Yes!

Jeremie: Then I guess I have no reason to be paranoid or insane anymore! Thanks guys! -hugs them all-

All: OHMAIGAWD, WE DID IT, WE-

Affa: -wakes up under tree, laughs- You didn't honestly believe Jer would stop being insane, did you? Well, let's see what he's up to now at the factory. Oh, and arg.

* * *

**Owla: What is Jer doing**

**Aelita: He went insane, arg**

**Owla: went insane try was insane *shape shifts into a specter and goes into computer***

**Jeremie: Xana! takes out baseball bat and smashes computer***

**Aelita: That was MY computer! **

Kira: S'nce when is the sup'rcomputer yars?

Aelita: I inherited it! So did ya!

Kira: Cool! Well, now he can't get smushed by a Megatank!

Affa: YEA HE CAN, ARG! -fixes supercomputer-

Kira: Thanks! -pushes jer in scanner-

Jeremie: -takes one look at megatanks, screams like a mere lassy- XXXXAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAA!

Megatank: ARG! -runs him over-

* * *

Affa: Well...I tried to be a pirate...no theme next chap, be as random as you want. I'll-

XANA! Fans: -aim pie cannons-

Affa: -gulp- try my hardest to update sooner than I have been. And I appreciate that you all wait around for procrastinatin lil me. Till next time. Love, luck, and lollipops! Guess the quote and you get an official XANA! Baseball bat signed by insane Jer himself, though it's a bit hard to read...BYE -poof-

* * *

**I added to what you guys put, hope ya don't mind...and please review, as usual, the more skits I have the more there is to work with and it inspires me to think of new skits seeing yours :D**


	15. OHAI GUYS, IM NOT DEAD

Affa: Hey guys, I know people have been waiting for a really really long time if you're even still following. Sorry about that, there've been troubles...no need to get into detail, but I never felt happy enough to write this, ya know? You kinda have to be in a good mood to write this kinda stuff or it won't be funny at ALL. But yeah, I'm back for now, and bear with me, there's more than a pages worth of reviews and skits to do -stares at it wide eyed- Jer your loved. Also Moonscoop owns cl character, I own my character, and if ya wanna know who wrote what skit check the comment page.

Taelia: -barges in- AFFA I HEARD WHAT YOUR GOING TO-

Affa: -covers Taelia's mouth with my hand- SHUDDUP...we can talk about this later, Taelia.

Taco: Romeo, romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?

Jeremie: -pointing, paused, looks at Affa-...wait for it...-pause-...XANAXANAXANAXANA!

Affa: Erik-Silver's skit idea and an Achmed reference at the same time, hahha! And now, everyone, I present to you once again, XANA!

* * *

******Owla: Hey Aelita is Jeremie still paranoid.**

**Aelita: Yeah why?**

**Owla: My laptop got a virus and...**

**Jeremie: -with baseball bat- XANA! -smashes my laptop-**

**Owla: Jeremie Belpois! That was $30,000**

* * *

Jeremie: -walks into an ally, looks back and forth, knocks on a door-

Mobster: -opens the door- Eh, what you want kid, don't you know who I am?

Jeremie: XA- -smacks self- No Jeremie. Yes...I need to get 30,000 dollars right now or Owla's going cut me into bits and put me in the taco that quotes Shakespeare.

Mobster: Dat's a very specific threat.

Owla: -behind Jeremie- Why yes, yes it is. -has hacksaw-

Mobster: Well of course I could loan you the money but I would need some collateral, eh?

Jeremie: What...kind of collateral...?

Mobster: Your goyl (girl for those of you that don't get I'm typing in an accent). -steps back to show he has Aelita-

Jeremie: YOU HAVE AELITA -takes Owla's hacksaw and attacks the mobster-

Affa: -in the back, nomming popcorn- Jerlita for the win!

* * *

**Xana: I. AM. ALIVE.**

**-3 hours later-**

**Jeremie: -is still insane-**

**Xana: Hi.**

**Jeremie: Hi.**

**Xana: ...**

**Jeremie: What?**

**Xana: Weren't you insane?**

**Jeremie: I'm still insane, I'm just Kiwi-insane now.**

**Xana: Okay...**

**Jeremie: KIIIIWWWWWIIIIIII!**

**Alex: GAH! They didn't tell me initiation was so soon!**

**Affa: -puts duct tape on Jeremie's mouth- I guess you don't need it, then. I'm going to make him Xana-insane again, so Xana, you might want to leave.**

**Xana: Laters. -runs off the edge of a conveniently placed cliff-**

**Affa: Cover your ears. -takes off duct tape-**

**Jeremie: XAAAAANNNNAAAAAA!**

**Affa & Alex: GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -puts duct tape back on Jer-**

**Alex: Now that he's out of the way, I've decided that switching Xana and Jeremie's bodies would be a good idea. More insanity! :)**

**Jeremie: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**-1 hr later-**

**-Jeremie and Xana are in scanners, tied up with duck tape over their mouths screaming-**

**Affa: Okay, starting process. Code: A Fine Mess!**

**-screaming and shaking from scanner room-**

**Affa and Alex: -ride down to scanner room-**

**-The scanners open, and Jeremie and Xana get out, somehow without rope or duck tape-**

**Affa: Well? Did it work?**

**Jeremie in Xana's body (Jeremie for short)& Xana in Jeremie's body (Xana for short): AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Affa: Huh. Guess it didn't work. Let's leave.**

**Jeremie: No! This is me, Jeremie! I'm... I'm in HIS body! *points at Xana***

**Xana: And I'm in Jeremie's body! AHHHHHHHH!**

**Alex: Well. Xana, do you still have your powers?**

**Xana: -concentrates deeply- No.**

**Affa: Jeremie, try and use one.**

**Jeremie: Like?**

**Affa: Turn into a specter or something.**

**Jeremie: -concentrates deeply, turns into a specter- Whoa... maybe being Xana has its perks.**

**Xana: But what do I get?**

**Jeremie: Sorry, no special powers. Except maybe my intelligence, but that's mindpower and got carried over with me. Sorry. ;)**

**Xana: D: You little... If I still had my powers, I would shock you until you went insane again.**

**Jeremie: But you don't have your powers, I do. And since I'm smarter than you, I might as well take over the world instead of YOU!**

**Xana: Well, I guess I'll have to stop you then!**

**Jeremie: Fat chance! MWAHAHAHAHA! -flies out of factory-**

**Affa: Alex! They must have gotten personality traits of each other!**

**Alex: Yeah! And the bad thing is, Jeremie still is intelligent as ever! Maybe more, after getting Xana's brain!**

**Affa: And Xana seems LESS intelligent than Jeremie!**

**Xana: You got that right! I can't remember Fermat's four-square theorem and both of us know it by heart! At least I'm not PARANOID like Jeremie... oh wait... Alex, put duct tape on my mouth before I start screaming Jeremie's name!**

**Affa: -puts duct tape on Xana's mouth- Alex isn't awesome enough. I've got a sanity pill, just cover your ears a sec.**

**Alex: -covers ears-**

**Affa: -puts in pill-**

**Alex: -takes hands off-**

**Xana: Thanks. I believe we have a rogue half-human-half-virus with multiple personality disorder to stop.**

**Affa: Which one?**

**Xana: I'm not rogue, at least not now, and it's Jeremie.**

**Affa: Okay, we've got a Jeremie to stop! First we have to tell the others.**

**-30 minutes later-**

**Alex, Affa, Xana: -run to Kadic- O_O**

**Taelia: MWAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! -has torture device, is hanging Odd and Ulrich over lave pit with chlorine and lemon juice, they are wearing cheer leading outfits-  
**

**Affa: Cheer leading outfits? GIVE ME AN OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -pose-**

**Yumi: Be serious Affa! Why isn't Jeremie yelling about Xana? I though sanity pills were only for emergancy use!**

**Affa: It IS an emergancy! Gather round people. I shall now explain in hushed tones the people reading can't hear...read.**

**Ulrich: You WHAT?**

**Alex: We switched Jeremie and Xana's bodies.**

**Aelita: And now Jeremie's evil. You should have thought of that!  
**

**Affa: I did, and I thought it would be funny, which it is, but according to tv sitcoms everything has to be back to normal by the end of the episode, soooo...**

**Aelita: What are you talking about, this isn't a sitcom.**

**Affa: Or is it?**

**Taelia: Well, at least Xana's more intelligent in the ways of computers than Jeremie. He'll be able to capture him and switch them back pronto!**

**Affa: -mutters to self- Taelia why you no sound like Taelia...cause it's someone else writing the lines of course...  
**

**Xana: Actually...I can't remember Fermat's four-square theorem.  
**

**Everyone: SERIOUSLY? -screams and runs in circles-**

**Odd: -rope breaks, Odd falls into lava-  
**

**Affa: YO PEOPLE CALM YOURSELVES!  
**

**Everyone: -calms-**

**Odd: -incinerated-**

**Lav: -mysteriously disappeared-**

**Affa: Since when is Lav in this...  
**

**Alex: We need to think of something. Aelita's the smartest one here, excluding the almighty Affa of course.**

**Affa: Almighty? O.o ….Ok so that was KINDA what the first A was supposed to stand for when I first thought of the name but I thought it'd be too conceited sounding so yea...**

**Everyone:...I see...  
**

**Jeremie: -shoots red electricity through the window and floats in- You're my first victims! MWAHAHHAHAAHA!**

**Odd and Lav: -tarzan scream, swings in on a vine and knock Jeremie into a conveniently placed scanner that closes-**

**Xana: -is conveniently in another scanner that closes-  
**

**Aelita: Code: A Fine Mess! -presses enter-  
**

**Affa: Odd, how's you alive and why is Lav with you?  
**

**Odd: Um, I have this weird thing where if my left middle toenail touches lemon juice I get teleported to Ecuador with an OC. Weird, huh?  
**

**Affa: Cool...I guess...  
**

**-scanners open-**

**Xana: -unconscious-**

**Jeremie: XXXAAAAANNNNNAAAAA!  
**

**Affa: -pours milk in Jer's ear-**

**Jeremie: -vanishes-**

**Everybody: -stares-**

**Alex: Whenever Jeremie gets milk in his ear, he teleports to Uranus. Wow, I haven't said anything in a while. He'll come back in about 5 skits.**

**Odd: -laughs- "Uranus"**

**Affa: -slaps Odd- Grow up.**

**Odd: NEVER! -runs away-**

**Everyone: -parties-**

* * *

Affa: Five skits without our running gag? FIVE? Great, now I have to be...CREATIVE.

Everyone: -gasp- NOOOOOOOOOOO

Affa: Yeah...So um...I'm just gonna...sit here and...wow...it's boring here without Jer...-looks around- Ya know what? I'm hiring some astronauts to go get him.

Astronaut who I will name Billy: Sure, we can get a guy from Uranus. That'll be -insert ridiculous amount of money here-

Affa: WHAT THAT'S A REDICULOUS AMOUNT OF MONEY!

Mobster: Pahaps I can be of asisterance.

Affa: Oh, thanks random stereotypical mobster. I don't need collateral either since I kinda wrote you into existence. But you can make Jeremie owe you double.

Mobster: That'd be poifect. -pays Bill-

Bill: Yay, money! -blasts off in a rocket-

Affa:...I hope he actually comes back...

* * *

Yumi: Ok guys, Jeremie is gone, but we still gotta get rid of Affa.

Odd: You STILL on that? It's taking too long, I'm bored.

Yumi: If we get rid of her all our lives will be better. Come on.

Ulrich: No kidding, she screws everything around here up. I mean she put Jeremie in about 60,000 dollars debt. Plus she's driven us all up a wall as well.

Odd: -playing video games-

Ulrich: She toys with the lives of not only us but all of her OCs. She created Morgan for gods sake. We all know how THAT turns out...

Aelita: I'm sure she's really just takes out her anger on characters that she is unable to take out on people in the real world as well as other emotions. Furthermore she wants to have a world to control since she can do nothing in reality and finds it thoroughly flawed.

Everyone: O.o LOLWUT

Affa: You do realize I'm right here...

Everyone: RUN AWAY -runs, slips, fall into truck full of mouse traps- OWCH!

* * *

Bill: Well, here I am, at Uranus...-script randomly appears in front of him-...Affa I am NOT making a butt joke! It's completely immature!

Jeremie: Xana...-gasp-...x-x-x...-collapse-

Bill: The name's Bill, not Xana, kid. Now let's get you inside before you die. -takes Jer inside the spaceship-

Jeremie: -breathes air, looks around- H-how did I get here...

Bill: Mystic Supernoae's skit sent you here, Affa paid me to come get you. Ya know, so the story doesn't die.

Jeremie:...Affa...actually caring about the welfare of her character...she must have been replaced...by Xana...

Bill: Yeah, whatever kid, imma get my money whether you make sense or not.

Jeremie: SHE'S BEEN REPLACED BY XANA, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE ENORMUS MONSTROSETY OF TROUBLE THIS IS? -flails, rams into controls, spaceship spirals out of control and goes way off course-

Bill: KID WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, TRYING TO KILL US?

Jeremie: -continues to flail-

Sissi: -head explodes- (just cause :3)

Spaceship: -flies right into a wormhole-

Bill and Jeremie: -screaming like three year old girls-

Wormhole: -spits them out and goes to buy mouthwash- Ewwwww...spaceship tastes nasty...

Bill: ITS EARTH -spaceship crashes into Indonesia-...now we just gotta get back to the studio...where is that again?

Jeremie: XANA!

Bill: Oh great...your no help at all...we're stranded with no equipment...and IM NOT GONNA GET PAYED!

Jeremie: -pokes a snail- Xana?

Bill: O.e grr...

* * *

Aelita: Um, so how long are you planning on keeping me in here?

Mobster: As long as it takes for that guy to get me my money.

Aelita:...-thinks-...You know the word gullible is written on the ceiling.

Mobster: Oldest trick in the book, I ain't fallin fer that!

Aelita: No, really, look. -points up and looks-

Mobster: There's nothing there, quit trying to trick me.

Aelita: I'm being serious the word gullible is up there I'm telling you!

Mobster: FINE! I'll look if it'll get yas to shut up! -looks up- Well what'dya know, the word gullible is on this anvil...ANVIL? -anvil falls on his head-

Aelita: Told ya. -sneaks out-

* * *

Affa: Ok how many was that...-looks at script- FOUR? Great...gotta come up with one more before Jeremie can come back to the studio...

Bill: -walks up dragging Jer who's unconscious- We're...back...-collapses-

Affa: YOU GUYS LOOK AWFUL WHAT HAPPENED? Should be an entertaining story.

Bill: Well first we swam around and had to fight pirates with our bare hands. Then we were tossed overboard-

Odd: huh?

Affa: Not THAT kind ya dumby.

Bill: -and a Vietnamese fishing boat came and rescued us. Unfortunately it was North Vietnam and we were taken on shore and kept hostage. Strangely enough there was a zombie apocalypse but only in that country, guess since no one goes in there no one noticed. Then we hitched a ride with some Chinese farmers in the back of a truck full of chickens. Hitchhiked through Europe, had to fight off street gangs a few times and here we are.

Affa: Cool story bro, tell it again?

Bill:...Well first we-

Affa: Not literally...-poofs Bill out of existence, magically heals Jeremie, turns and looks at Mystic- So yeah, I kinda cheated on that whole, no Jer for five skits thing...-shrugs- Oh well...now on to our regularly scheduled programming.

Jeremie: Program? XANA IS A PROGRAM! -spazz-

* * *

Yumi: WAIT YOU COULD HEAL PEOPLE THE ENTIRE-

Affa: NEXT SKIT!

* * *

**Gracie: Hey Derek. Why was everyone acting like pirates last chapter?**

**Derek: Because Affa wanted everyone too.**

**Gracie: Then why weren't we in it?**

**Derek: I guess Lucky didn't know pirate talk.**

**Gracie: Well I'm going to find everyone tell them the news. -runs off-**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Derek: You again?**

**Jeremie: -swings bat and knocks Derek unconscious-**

**Gracie: -comes back- I heard bat swinging.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: Not you. -pulls out remote and freezes Jeremie-**

**Odd: Hey Gracie. Is anything new?**

**Gracie: Well Lucky is rewriting Code: Gracie. Can you tell Affa this.**

**Odd: Sure.**

**Gracie: See you in a skit Jeremie. -Grabs Derek's feet and starts draggin him-**

* * *

Odd: -goes up to Affa- Hey Affa. Gracie told me to tell you that Lucky Amulet told her to tell me to tell you that she's rewriting Code Gracie.

Affa: And how long ago was that review sent?

Odd: um...march...december...carry the one...Nine months.

Affa: Right -checks Lucky's page- and still no update. WHY YOU LIE LUCKY, WHY YOU LIE?

Everyone: -stares at Lucky, creepy voices- We're waiting...

Jeremie: XANAXANAXANAXANA! -attacks everyone with a baseball bat-

Affa: Had to write that in, it is required.

* * *

**Angel: Grr! I can't find it!**

**Ulrich: What are you looking for?**

**Angel: That rubber duck that Odd got for Jeremie in Distant Memory. Y'know, when you guys all gave out presents and stuff? -destroying Jeremie's room-**

**William: -walks in and screams like a girl. Leaves quickly-**

**Ulrich: O.o" what did you do?**

**Angel: I brought a spider -maniacal laughter- that'll keep him away.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Angel: -_-" Here Jeremie. -hands rubber duck with the eyes made to have the Xana symbol-**

**Jeremie: o.o XANA! XANAXANAXANAXANAXANA! -running around with rubber duck following because Ulrich taped a fishing pole to his back that's suspending the duck near his face-**

**Angel: That kind of broke the normality of things.**

**Ulrich: They're going to kill me now because I didn't 'initiate' you...**

**Angel: RUN! -runs away leaving Ulrich in Jeremie's room with the mess-**

**Jeremie: XANA! -starts swinging baseball bat at Ulrich and chases out of room-**

* * *

Affa:...Um...so that initiation thing...um...um...-thinks- You people throw so many Ocs at me, I can't even think of initiations...plus I'm bored of it, so yea.

Jeremie: -runs in with the duck, stabs it multiple times- DIE XANA DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Mobster: -walks in- Where's my 60,000 dollahs, eh? I'm gonna shoot that kid if he does cough up the...

Jeremie: -stab stab-

Mobster: Is that kid...stabbing a rubber duck?

Affa: Why yes, yes he is.

Jeremie: -foams at the mouth, looks at the mobster- rawr

Mobster: IM GETTIN OUTTA HERE! -runs far away-

Jeremie: Well that was easy...what was I doing? OHYEAH -stabs Xana duck- DIIEEEEE XANA!

* * *

**Owla: -still a specter- Oh Aelita force Jeremie on Lyoko, I gots an idea!**

**Aelita: On it. -knocks Jer out and transferred him to lyoko-**

**Owla: Now we put him in a tower -devertulize myself- and now -smashes computer- here Aelita a laptop with ability to tell you when something besides Xana is said and I locked Affa out of the system.**

**Aelita: Oh thank you. -kisses me-**

**Owla: Remember my first chapter? -falls over with a long sigh-**

**Sam: YOU LOVE AELITA, YOU AELITA-LOVER !**

* * *

Aelita: Ok, number one, ew, just EW! I love Jeremie and no one forget it!

Kitten: -pokes Aelita- What about dad?

Aelita: Talk to Affa about that, Kitten. In here I love Jeremie...he's just insane but once we get him back...

Odd: But what if we can't?

OxA shippers: YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! :DD

Aelita: Sorry, Affa is a cannon writer...for the most part.

Odd: YOU DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO HER!

Affa: Yeah you do, I control you guys...

Odd: -foreveralone-

Aelita: And two, you destroyed the supercomputer with your skit Owla...and um, if you recall if the supercomputer is destroyed lyoko disappears. CONGRATZ YOU JUST KILLED JEREMIE!

Affa: -revives him-

Jeremie: I saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel...and I knew it had to be...XANA! -beats up Owla-

Aelita: -sigh- Jer...I wish you could go back to normal.

Affa: Not happening, trolololol~

Aelita: Hmph...I'll just have to take things into my own hands. -sneaks over to the next skit-

* * *

**-In Aelita's dorm-**

**Aelita: Jeremie, isn't it great to spend time together and not spazz out about Xana?**

**Jeremie: -has duct tape on mouth and hands are tied up- Mmmphh!**

**Aelita: -smiles- I know exactly how you feel.**

**Jeremie: Mmmmmppphh!**

**Aelita: What's wrong, Jeremie?**

**Jeremie: Mmmmmmmmppppppphhhh!**

**Aelita: -looks up and sees electricity coming out a socket- Xana!**

* * *

Sissi: Huh...am I actually in a skit...

Hiroki: Yeah...but it isn't a good thing.

William: Oh hey there guys, what are we doing here?

Jim, Mrs Hertz, and a bunch of other characters I haven't used in a while: -standing around-

Affa: Yep, a skit with all the character I haven't used in a while. I'm not gonna do anything to em...yet. I want ya guys to vote on it. ^^ What should I do with this room full of characters? Also Jer's out sick, he says "XANAXANAXANAXANAXANA!"

* * *

**Jim: -catches Jeremie and Gem outside their dorms after curfew- Where have *you* been?**

**Gem: Er... Out?**

**Jim: Oh, okay! -smiles- Head on up to your dorms then!**

**Jeremie: O.O XANA! -slaps Jim with fish-**

**Gem: Jeremie, where'd you get a fish?**

**Jeremie: O.e XANANANANA! -goes after Gem with fish-**

**Gem: AUGH. -flees-**

* * *

Affa: -runs up to Gem and hugs her- So this is Gem, Gem left for a while, which was what this skit was gonna be about but now she's back and so yea. -ish happy chur back- Turns out it was...Xana's fault.

Jeremie:...Now that would just be too easy.

Affa: Huh?

Jeremie: Your making this way too easy...I'm supposed to be so paranoid that I think everything is a Xana attack to the point of rediculouness. Your just making me keep up the running gag...

Affa: Yeah, well, that's kinda what this story is about...so make with the running gag. I can replace you with a new Jeremie. o-o

Jeremie: O.O XANAXANAXANA! -runs in circles-

* * *

**Odd: WTH! -is being chased by every Xana monster except the scyphozoa-**

**Jeremie: Language, Odd!**

**Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita: o_o Your not freaking over Xana!**

**Jeremie: Of course I am! He is attacking earth an- -sees the psycho Jer- ... oh... shi- no, I'm not Xana! NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Psycho Jer: XANANANANNANNANANANAN BOBANA BANANA FLOFLANA OJAMA TRIO!**

**Xana: Screw this! -ends attack on earth, watches Jeremie get beaten up by psycho Jer-**

**Everyone else(Affa, Morgan, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, William, William's clone, and Ulrich, everyone who was on lyoko was devertulised):... meh...-doesn't care-**

* * *

Xana: Hey I haven't been here in a while. Hey where's William? I want to do some scheming.

William Clone who I will call Willy: I'm William.

Xana: How should we take over the world...

Willy: We're on the world, not over it.

Xana: You're that stupid clone Jeremie made, aren't you...

Willy: I'm a digital clone with a basic personality program. Do you know Jeremie, he's a great guy.

Xana:...I refuse to talk to you, idiot.

Affa: HOW DARE YOU INSULT WILLY, HE AWESOME! -smacks Xana across the face-

Xana: I HAVE no face!

Affa: YES YOU DO -slap-

Xana: -slap-

Affa: CAT FIGHT -cat fight with Xana-

Willy: I don't see any cats.

Jeremie: -walks in- PWRDUHGFVPWRHGFVOWOFVHRWOFGVH XANA!

* * *

**Ariel: -walks into the scene wearing a sundress and holding suitcases- Hey, everyone! I'm back from Hiatus!**

**Aelita: Ariel! -runs up and hugs her- We haven't seen you around here in forever! I'm so sorry you were put on Hiatus! It must have been terrible!**

**Ariel: Oh, Aelita, don't you know that, for characters, hiatus is just a big vacation on a tropical island in the middle of the author's brain! I had a wonderful time!**

**Aelita: Oh, well, I'm glad to hear it! There are some new OCs in the group! I'm sure you'd be happy to meet them all. New OCs, this is Ariel. Ariel these are the new OCs.**

**Ariel: Hi, new OCs.**

**New OCs: Hi, Ariel.**

**Ariel: I'm sure we're going to get along swimmngly!**

**Odd: -poking his head into the skit- I see what you did there. -pokes head back out of skit-**

**Ariel: I see things are still crazy around here.**

**Aelita: You have no idea.**

**-Jeremie strolls by, whistling with his hands in his pockets-**

**Affa: Hey, Jer! Ariel's back!**

**Ariel: Hi, Jer!**

**Jeremie: Ariel's...back...**

**Aelita: Yeah, isn't that great?**

**Jeremie: NO! Ariel has inert on , stories involving her have been deleted, and we haven't had any reviews from her author. For all we know, this could be XANA!**

**Ariel: Still strung up on this, are we Jer! Fine,I'll prove it to you. -takes deep breath, sings- Past the point of no return!**

**Jeremie: Yup. It's the real Ariel.**

**Ariel Glad that's-**

**Jer: XANA!**

**Ariel: Yep. It's good to be back.**

* * *

Affa: Well that's the end of our chapter. Her it is, your moment of zen.

Rob: -randomly appears in this story- Wrong show.

Affa: Well that's all the time we have left thanks for whatching THE MUPPET SHOW! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Rob: Still wrong...

Affa:...Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

Rob: -facepalm- Are you serious right now...I'm leaving. -walks away-

Affa: STOP!

Rob: -turns- What...?

Affa: IN THE NAME OF LOVE!

Rob: Ridiculous...-leaves-

Affa: BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!

Rob: -in the distance- I intend to.

Affa: K, yea, I'm done now xD Review my childrens, and give me a bounty of which to post in the next chapter and make witty remarks about! Also tell me what you want to happen to the room of practically unused characters, please.


	16. TWO YEARS AND ALSO IM STILL ALIVE

Affa: I haven't done this in forever you guys! So if I'm rusty on my XANA skillz, I apologize in advance.

Jer: Affa is updating this? IT MUST BE THE WORK OF XANA!

Xana: It wasn't me, you idiot, nobody likes you. It was Affa and her stupid anniversary.

Affa: Yup, that's right! I'm on a writing binge!

Odd: So she's getting drunk?

Affa: -whacks Odd in the head with a box of noodles- DUDE I DON'T EVEN LIKE ALCOHOL...tastes nasty. Er...I'm too lazy to go back and remember all the little plot things, however few they may be. So, I'm just gonna go ahead and be like a new slate.

Taelia: You do know Fanfiction is taking down script stories or interactive ones or something, right?

Affa: No they aren't. That thing is just because of people suing for people being inappropriate. We aren't doing anything bad here, and as long as I'm not some super popular person on this site, nothing will happen, and I ain't all that big. Taelia, for being such a downer, you have to read the disclaimer.

Taelia: Affa, I swear-

Affa: Hey, you aren't allowed to complain! I put you in Code Revenge as one of the main character!

Taelia: Hmph...Affa owns all her Ocs. Bold skits aren't her's, look in the comments to find out who they belong to. MoonScoop owns the rest.

Affa: So let's start with...this.

* * *

**Owla: I swear Affa, your getting crazier each chapter**

**Morgan H.: Whats going on**

**Sam: Read**

**Jeremie:XANAXANAXANA!**

**Owla: I thought I killed you and where is my 30 grand?**

**Seth: I believe Affa is the answer both times.**

**Morgan H.: Oh for the love of bloody hell *shoots Jere with his Lee-Enfield***

**Owla: *chases Affa* Give me my money *discards 'shell'* or die mortal**

* * *

Affa:...-hands over the money- Ok...and another one...

* * *

**Owla: *rides up on a giant Kankrelat and holding a lance* Look what I bought from Xana**

**Julius: What it cost you**

**Owla: thats not important**

**Justins: He gave master $100,000 from the mobster under Jere's name**

* * *

Affa: Ok so what I got out of that is...Jer owes the mobster dude I assume I mentioned in previous chapters 100,000 dollars. Not gonna lie though, I'm completely confused about this. -facepalm- Owla, Y U NO MAKE SENSE?

Morgan: I bet it's because he's actually Xana trying to confuse us all. -runs off-

Jeremie: XANAXANAXANA-

Affa: DAMMIT MORGAN! -runs after her-

Aelita: Jeremie, come with me please. We need to get you medical help.

Odd: Didn't we already try that? A psychologist showed him ink blots and he started spazzing?

Aelita: Well...

Kitten: Someone suggested we write about Jeremie getting examined by Yolanda, so it's in the script that we do this!

Odd: Who are you?

Kitten: I'm your and Aelita's kid?

Odd and Aelita: WHHAAAAATTT?

Odd: I swear I didn't do anything!

Nicholas:...How are they even the same age? -walks off-

Aelita: AND I LOVE JEREMIE!

Kitten: Not in my universe!

Aelita: -looks at Jeremie-...Anyways, let's go.

* * *

Aelita: So we were wondering if you could do anything for him Yolanda.

Yolanda: Well he suffers from paranoia and slight chemical imbalance in the brain. You do realize I'm just a school nurse though, I can't do much.

Jeremie: -twitch- XANA!

Yolanda: What's that word he keeps saying, it might help to know.

Everyone: Uh...

Ulrich: Wait...doesn't everyone know about Xana and Lyoko in this?

Affa: You'd think so, but I wanna see what happens.

All the warriors: -explains Xana and Lyoko in obnoxious and unnecessary detail.-

Yolanda: Ok, I think I can fix the situation. -puts them all in a mental hospital- There, fixed.

Ulrich: -glares sidelong at Jeremie- This is your fault.

Jer: No it isn't, it's Xana's fault, god Ulrich, get your facts straight!

Ulrich: =.=" -punches Jeremie into a wall-

* * *

**Ulrich, Odd and Kiwi: -Sleeping in room-**

**Jeremie: -Standing in middle of room- O.O XANA is coming to stab us all with a rusty knife...**

**Ulrich: (Half asleep) Go away...**

**XANA: -Phases through door with rusty knife, Psycho shower theme begins playing-**

**Jeremie: XANAXA-**

**Ulrich:... -kind of awake- Shut up...**

**Odd:... -asleep- I like waffles...**

**Kiwi:... -awake- O.O...**

**XANA: Any last words?**

**Odd: Yes, I would like to quote Hamlet by memory... -deep breath-**

**Ulrich: I just need to write this note explaining my feelings for Yumi. -takes out enough paper for large novel and a pen, and start's to write-**

**Kiwi: ...Bring it on... :(**

**All but Kiwi: O.O Talking dog?**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

* * *

-the next morning-

Ulrich: Ugh, what a night. All those mental patients attacking and Jeremie and Xana.

Odd: -snores-

Ulrich: -shakes Odd- Wake up!

Odd: ...Mommy, 5 more minutes...

Ulrich: -pushes Odd of the bed-

Odd: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? -puts his fists up-

Ulrich: I can't take being in here anymore. I'd rather get yelled at by my father than be here.

Yumi and Aelita: -walk in yawning-

Yumi: So how was your night?

Odd: -points to Kiwi commenting about the weather-

Ulrich: -points to Jeremie huddled in a corner-

Yumi: That good, huh?

Ulrich: It's horrible, we need to escape.

Aelita: Ok, I have a plan, but it will require precise timing, and split second reaction, prepare to put every single one of your skills to the test...

* * *

**Gracie:*looks at watch* When is Lucky going to make it?**

**Derek: Don't rush her, Grace.**

**Gracie: It's almost been an entire year!**

**Derek: Hey I want my time online too but we have to wait.**

**Gracie: Since when are you so calm.**

**Derek: Since Kiwi chased me and bit my hand and leg.**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Gracie: *Pushes him into the closet* I'll be in my room.**

**Derek: I'll get someone.**

* * *

Affa: LUUCCKKYY! I posted this 7 months ago, and you still got nothing. What is this, what is this nonsense!

Jeremie: THIS IS SPARTA-UH-XANA!

Affa: Right...well here-

Mental hospital: -explodes-

Kitten: -runs- COME MY COMRADES! TO FREEDOM!

Lyoko warriors: -run away-

Affa: Well that was entertaining.

* * *

**( Yumi and Ulrich on a date)**

**Yumi: oh ulrich**

**Ulrich: oh Yumi!**

**(The two lean in)**

**Jeremie: aaah! Why are you kissing? Your not supposed your feelings this is conpletly out of character! *pauses* XANA!**

**XANA: did someone say XANA?**

* * *

Affa: Hello dear viewers. It's that special time where I rant to you all about something. Today I'd like to rant about Morgan.

Morgan: I don't like where this is going...

Affa: This is addressed to Feather Pandora Shade.

Morgan: Oh god, not this.

Affa: Morgan has no feelings for Sissi Delmas! She does not wear frilly things for her. SHE'S DEAD OK. YOU CAN'T SHIP SOMEONE WITH A CORPSE. Ok, you can, but it's weird. Also, just because she's dead, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SHIP HER WITH A TOMBSTONE! Though I kinda wanna see a picture of Morgan hugging a tombstone, that would be funny.

Morgan: NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!

Affa: You shuddup! Also, just because I post a picture of a cat with red eyes that I declared a Morgan cat, does NOT mean you can ship Morgan with a cat and say that their child is the tac nayn!

Morgan: -facepalming so much-

Affa: There, I think I've successfully made that both canon and non-canon at the same time, my work is done. NEXT!

* * *

**Affa: *is walking along hallway and whistling***

**Alex: *sneaking up behind her with a sack and rope***

**Affa: *senses it with her author powers* You know I have eyes in the back of my head, right?**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**Alex: Go away, psycho Jeremie. I'm still mad at you for trying to take over the world, even though it was somewhat my fault.**

**Jeremie: Okay. *walks away***

**Alex: *whispers to Affa* Let's switch his body with Kiwi. Either that or send him to Uranus again, and the latter will put us in debt.**

**Affa: Wait, that seems like a bad idea...**

**Alex: *hypnotizes her with her newly gained author powers from her author using her as a self-insert***

**Affa: Okay!**

***they skip to the factory, singing merrily about kitties, liking trains, doing internets, and the obliteration of all other life-forms- well, that last one was just Xana possessing them because he just read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy***

**Jeremie: XANA!**

***ahem***

**Jeremie: Sorry...**

***in computer room***

**Alex: Code: A Fine Mess!**

***scanners close on Jeremie and Kiwi, then open again***

**Jeremie: Arf-arf! Aaarf!**

**Kiwi: Oh, cool... I have hands!**

**Affa: Well, looks like the personalities didn't stay with the bodies this time.**

**Alex: How about they're like that for...0 skits?**

**Affa: Sounds good.**

***they go back to Kadic***

* * *

Affa: 0 skits? Ok, that sounds good. Also kids, that's how we got a talking Kiwi in that one skit, it went back in time. Yup, that's it. Also -electrocutes Alex- HOW DARE YOU USE AUTHOR POWERS AGAINST ME! -is not pleased, world explodes, then implodes, it's as if nothing has happened.- Ok so now this.

Morgan: -chasing after Affa-

Affa: -inhales Morgan and gets her powers- WHOOO IM A KIRBY. Also a Cloudeon and a Missingno and, well, lots of things, everything really, it's a long story. Anyway, here's this.

* * *

**Affa-bot: Hi. I am awesome!**

**Alex (Mystic): Yes. You are awesome, Affa, it's in your pen name.**

**Affa-bot: Hi. I am awesome!**

**Alex: Didn't you just say that?**

**Affa-bot: Hi. I am awesome!**

**Alex: Okay, stop or I will get someone to whack you.**

**Affa-bot: Hi. I am awesome!**

**Alex: OMG, she must have been taken over by...**

**Jeremie: X A A! ! ! ! ! *whacks Affa-bot's head, causing to explode***

**Alex: Hey, we got rid of Affa!**

**Affa: *comes up* My Affa-bot! I was going to make that do STUFF for me! I KILL YOU!**

**Alex and Jeremie: A H! ! ! ! ! ! ! *run**

**Jeremie: Xana! *gets whacked by Affa* Ow...**

* * *

Affa: Scuse me while I make myself this robot. -walks off-

-meanwhile-

Mafia guy: -sits in a doorway with a shotgun- I'm waiting for you Belpois. And all of you, I'm waiting. I'm waiting for your reviews. Don't keep me waiting. -loads gun-

Rob: He isn't going to hurt any of you, this is not to be taken as a threat.

Affa: OMG ROB WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? -glomp-

Rob: I...shouldn't have come back...


End file.
